Unexpected Mission: Hermione's Mission
by jessnoland
Summary: Hermione is recruited for a mission for the Order just before she, Harry and Ron are set to leave on the Horcrux hunt. Taking this mission will change everything for everyone, but the chance of getting rid of a Horcrux is just too important. Book 1 of 3 in series. *Fremione* *AU* *EWE*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"On a final note, we have just received some new intelligence that has made an undercover mission necessary, Remus will be heading so I will let him fill in his team," Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice rang out in the small kitchen of the burrow, where a few members of The Order of the Phoenix sat. It had been Mad-Eye Moody's idea to split the meetings up, so that no one had all the information. After Snape's betrayal Mad-Eye's 'constant vigilance' became much more serious. It was for this reason all new missions were "need to know" only, always giving the most pertinent information only.

"Right, I would like to have a quick briefing with Bill, Tonks, Fred, George and Hermione in about an hour. Fred if you would please let George know and I will speak with Hermione," Remus said quietly.

One look at Molly Weasley's face told Kingsley it was time to wrap things up, which he did quickly. As soon as the word "concluded" was uttered, Molly turned on Remus.

"Just what are you playing at here? She's too young! She will be leaving back to Hogwarts soon, her parents must be consulted, I will not let you put that girl in danger!" Molly all but screamed at the exhausted looking ex-professor.

"Once again, Mum, I feel like George and I are next door neighbours," Fred said with a huge grin, kissing her on the cheek on his way to the fireplace to floo back to the flat to fill George in.

"Fred Weasley, you know as well as I do there's nothing I can say about you older children," Molly ground out, never taking her eyes off of Remus.

Remus knew he must tread lightly with the red headed matriarch, she was a force to be reckoned with on her good days, but he also knew Hermione was pivotal in this mission. Never had he wished for Arthur's presence more that moment, he was the only one able to temper his wife even the slightest. Arthur, however was in Romania with Charlie until tomorrow afternoon.

"Molly, please sit," Remus led the red faced witch to a chair at the table that was now deserted. "I understand your objections, I truly do, however, Hermione is of age. That makes this her decision. We both know that she cannot return to Hogwarts this year, not if the rumours are true about Snape becoming headmaster. As for her parents, that will not be an issue, and that is Hermione's story to tell to whom she chooses."

Remus held his hand up to stop the questions he saw in Molly's eyes. Hermione had sent Remus an owl just before she came to the burrow asking his help in modifying her parents memories and sending them away for their safety. He had promised not to say anything to anyone, to let her tell whomever she wanted when she was ready.

"I know," said a very deflated Molly. "I just wish I could shield them all from this war. You must make sure all of them are safe. I love them all as my own, Tonks as well."

"I quite agree with you there, if there were anyway around it I would take it, you know that. Unfortunately wars are not fought solely by old men. It's the young ones who will turn the tide." Remus wasn't thinking of Hermione or the twins, not even Harry. His mind was on the ones who were young during the last war, James and Lily, Sirius whom he had gotten back only to be taken away again so quickly. Remus couldn't however bring himself to think of Pettigrew. He simply refused to. Shaking himself slightly, he stood to go and find Hermione, the girl who so reminded him of Lily.

….

"So, how'd it go? Anything exciting?" George asked as Fred walked out of the fireplace into their shared flat above the joke shop.

"As a matter of fact yes, we have been recruited for a mission. We're to meet everyone in an hour. Ol' Kings even used the word unusual," Fred told him as he leaned against the counter separating the kitchen and living room.

"Everyone?"

"Lupin is heading, with Tonks and big brother wolf, you and me obviously and uh Hermione," Fred said the last name quickly knowing what was coming.

"You don't say," George said, a wicked grin forming. "Tonks and Lupin, Bill, and who was that last one?"

"Oh don't be a prat, we have to get back to the burrow," Fred said as his ears turned a bit pink.

"So, you'll get to be in the foxhole with your beautiful bookworm then?" George asked not letting up.

"How much do you have left then?" Fred asked nodding toward a few unopened boxes of product sitting on the kitchen table.

"Not a chance, there will be no changing of subjects, You've been smitten for years, now would be a perfect time to profess your undying love."

"Has Muriel caught on yet?" Fred tried again for a subject change.

"No, didn't even see her, this is the last load of all the back stock, there's a case of each product left in the store room. We will have a good deal saved up when we need to shut down the shop," George said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Now what color will the wedding be? I myself am partial to orange, but I dont think Herm-"

Fred swatted feathers from the pillow he'd just sent flying into his brother's face from the nearby couch and walked purposefully toward the fireplace to return to the burrow, ignoring the stream of curse words issuing from George.

…..

Hermione and Ginny were laying on their stomachs on the younger witches bed, listening to the wireless and giggling over the newest issue of "_Witch Weekly_". Hermione was enjoying this, there were very few moments when she could act like a normal 17 year old girl. Sitting around gossiping with her best friend thinking of nothing but famous celebrity wizards and a new potion she's like to try out on her unruly hair. Deep down Hermione knew that in a few weeks time she would be packing up and leaving the only family she had left, for who knows how long, but for right now she was going to bask in the frivolous girl time.

"Come in," the girls chorused together at the knock on the closed door

.

"Hello ladies, Ginny, your mother has asked for your help to prepare dinner. Hermione might I have a quick word?" Remus asked as both girls got up to go down to the kitchen.

"Of course, Professor. Are my parents alright?" Hermione asked nervously as Ginny left the room. So far the only one Hermione had told about her parents was Professor Lupin, she just wasn't ready to tell anyone else yet.

"Yes, yes. They are both perfectly safe. They are set up nicely in Australia, where exactly I won't tell you, per your request. I have an old friend of mine keeping check on them from time to time. I would like to tell you again what a selfless and brave thing it is that you've done, not many could have," Remus smiled kindly

.

"Honestly Professor, it was the only way I could think of to keep the Death Eaters from torturing them. Personally I rather find it a bit selfish to take away so much from them, I just hope they can forgive me when this is all finished," Hermione said, twisting her fingers in her lap.

"I have no doubt they will. Now, I've come on a separate issue that I very much need your help with. There is a mission with a muggle professor at London College. I understand your mother has an old friend who teaches there?" Remus asked getting down to business.

"Yes, Aunt Linda, they were at university together. Is she alright? Is she in danger?" She asked quickly.

"No, no, she is fine. A colleague of hers has recently acquired a small box that has gained the interest of Voldemort. I am leading a small group of Order members to go in undercover and suss out what is so important about this box. I would very much like for you to join us as well," Remus explained. When he saw her hesitate, he continued. "May I be frank with you?"

"Yes, of course, please."

"I know that you and Harry and Ron are planning something," Remus stated. "I don't know any specifics and I don't need to. I believe we can be finished with this business with the professor before Harry even comes to the Burrow, but it may stretch longer. I know your loyalty is with Harry, and I respect that, but I do very much need your help. I believe you to be vital to this mission's success. Being muggle born and having connections at the school already, not to mention your intellect. I promise to do what I can to get you back before Harry, though it may not be possible. But please consider it. Unfortunately I will need an answer soon, the rest of the group will be meeting soon."

"Alright I'll do it," Hermione said as something clicked in her brain.

"Excellent! We will be meeting in the garden just before supper," Remus said before leaving the room quietly.

Hermione quickly ran up the stairs to Ron's bedroom thinking to herself the best way to explain what she thought was happening. She'd barely knocked before walking right in to find Ron sitting at his small desk writing something.

"Merlin, Hermione, what are you doing just barging into someone's bedroom!" asked a startled Ron. "I could have been starkers."

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A letter," He said simply.

"To Harry?"

"No."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"No."

"Whatever Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. She was very happy to have Ron back in her life, though their relationship was still a bit strained. Seeing the way he acted with Lavender showed Hermione that she really wasn't interested in him romantically, but she had really missed having her best friend around. There was still a bit of unease between them that she was hoping to get over before they went on the hunt for horcruxes. "I think I may have found one! A horcrux."

"What do you mean? How could you have found one? You haven't left the burrow," Ron asked looking to the door to make sure it was closed.

"Well Professor Lupin has asked me to help with a mission, it involves a muggle professor and a box that Voldemort is very interested in. Don't you get it? An object that he really wants to get a hold of," Hermione asked, emphasising its importance.

"That's definitely something to look into, but what about Harry?" Ron asked, discreetly flipping his parchment over to keep it hidden.

"I believe that this would be me just jump starting the hunt, I'll go with them and try and determine if that's what it really is. Besides Professor Lupin wouldn't have asked if it weren't important," Hermione reasoned

.

"It does sound suspicious," Ron allowed. "I know you'll be safe with Lupin. And Harry won't be here for a few more weeks anyway. Alright I think it's a good idea, but don't say anything about horcruxes to the others. Harry would go barmy."

"I agree. I won't say anything unless it's absolutely necessary," Hermione agreed standing up to go meet the rest of the team.

"Hermione, just be careful, will you? We need you, you know," Ron stood up to hug her.

"I always am," she said with a smile. They hugged for another moment both testing their feelings and both knowing they were friends, best friends, but nothing more.

…

Remus walked into the back garden to find that Tonks was already waiting for him. She was sitting on top of the old picnic table with her eyes closed face pointed up into the weak sunlight. Ever since she'd exploded at him about his refusal to accept the pair of the as a couple at Hogwarts following the battle they had been getting closer. He was still very guarded with her, trying his best to keep her at a distance, but he was smart enough to know that his efforts were futile. He was in love with her, every part of her, and she was wearing down his resolve to stay away from her.

"Hello Tonks, Professor," Hermione smiled as she joined them. Before they could return the greeting, they heard loud laughter coming toward them. They saw Fred and George on either side of Bill, who looked a bit sad and annoyed as the twins were laughing hard.

"Everything alright Bill?" Remus asked as they got closer. Remus had unofficially taken Bill under his wing after the incident with Greyback, knowing that things would be difficult for Bill in the coming months. He'd also been curious as to how things would progress as a result of being bitten outside of the full moon.

"Yeah, fine. Fleur just left for France to plan the wedding with her mum and also to talk to the Veela colony about joining our side," Bill told them.

"Oh yes, they were very enthusiastically..." George started.

"Saying goodbye. Lucky for them we walked in..." Fred continued.

"Before mum did. She would have had something to say about that for sure," George finished, both laughing and smacking Bill on the back.

"Oh shut it both of you," Bill said with a small smile.

"Bill, if you'd like we can talk after the meeting." Remus said kindly. Bill just nodded without saying anything. Since he had healed from being attacked he had become a bit more aggressive and possessive with Fleur, never hurting her, or even wanting to hurt her, but he was finding it harder to control himself, especially sexually. It was a wonder they ever left the bedroom some days.

"On to the subject at hand, yes?" Remus asked getting things back on track. "There is a muggle professor named Samuel Bradbury, he is head of the English department at London College, he specialises in dead languages. Recently he has acquired a small box at auction, the box was found with a few other items at an old abandoned orphanage in London. This box is rumoured to be covered in runes, Bill this is where you come in, it very well may be cursed as well. Hermione you will be able to help as well, Professor Bibling says you two are the best he's ever had in Ancient Runes.

"Now, our sources tell us that Voldemort is very interested in this box, however, at this time he seems to be satisfied keeping it where it is as long as it is safe, which is odd. We assume he would have no qualms killing the professor to obtain it. Which is why we want to go undercover to figure all this out. Hermione, Fred and George I would like you three to go as students taking his summer class. Fred and Hermione will be engaged to explain why everyone is arriving at the same time. I will be a transferring professor into the English department, Tonks you will be my wife and the twin's cousin. Bill, your only story is that of the twins' elder brother, I know you will be in and out with other missions and your upcoming wedding of course. Any questions?" Remus finished.

"That all seems pretty straight forward," Hermione said.

"Fred and Hermione will be engaged you said?" George asked, the picture of innocence.

"Yes, I think that's best, unless you have any misgivings," Remus said good naturedly, willing to listen to everyone's input.

"Not at all, I think that's a smashing idea," George said, smiling mischievously.

"Right, well your first class is on Monday, I have already enrolled you all. We will be staying in a rented house near Professor Bradbury's home. We will meet back here Sunday morning to all go to the house together," Remus said, concluding the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I have a question " Tonks said watching Fred carry Hermione bridal style back toward the kitchen. Bill and George hummed the bridal march loudly to drown out the sounds of Hermione's half hearted pleas to be left alone.

"Yes?" Remus asked, shuffling an already very tidy pile of parchment.

"Why'd you choose Fred over George or even Bill to be Hermione's fiance? You never do anything without a reason," Tonks asked.

"Ahh well I promised Molly I would do everything in my power to keep her safe, I feel she will be the safest with Fred. He's quite taken with her, have you noticed?" Remus said.

"What makes you say that?" Tonks asked curiously.

"It's little things, how he will never prank her, though he always has ample opportunity. Fred can talk to Hermione, but he never really looks at her face while she's looking at way he won't look at her, I've seen it before, with Lily and James in school. It's also the way I have tried to not look at you," Remus told her, turning a bit pink.

"Are you saying you're quite taken with me then?" Tonks smiled brightly.

"Dora, you know I am very fond of you. I'm very happy you've consented to this mission, to being my undercover wife," Remus said, taking her hand gently.

"I'd be your real wife, if you'd get your head out of your arse and ask me," Tonks rolled her eyes.

"You'll find my resolve slipping, I'm coming to the conclusion that you tend to get what you want."

"I'm quite stubborn you see, get it from my dad I think," Tonks said with a wink as they headed to the house.

…..

"Might I bid you goodnight and goodbye fair fiance?" Fred asked Hermione after supper was finished that evening.

"But of course, kind sir. Aren't you two staying here tonight?" Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Unfortunately George and I have some pressing business at the shop to take care of tonight. We will be staying tomorrow night for sure though," Fred said as they made their way to the living room.

"Okay then, have fun tonight... maybe, do your plans involved destruction of some sort?"

"As a matter of fact they do, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Speaking of which, would you like to go have lunch with me down in the village tomorrow? I reckon if we're to be engaged it might do well to know a bit about each other, no?" Fred smiled at her.

"That's actually a lovely idea, yes, thank you Fred. I do like to be prepared after all," said Hermione as they caught up with George and Bill. Bill was going to stay with the twins tonight and help out with these mysterious plans of theirs. "Boys, please be careful."

Hermione watched as the three brothers disapeared into the fireplace, an odd sort of smile playing at her lips, until she caught sight of Ginny staring her down. With a defeated sigh Hermione waved her hand toward the stair case and followed Ginny up to their shared bedroom.

"Alright, all I can say is that it's an undercover mission at a university in London. It involves a muggle professor, oh and Fred will be my fiancé," Hermione knew it was best to be preemptive with Ginny, and also knew that last bit would distract her from asking too many questions about the mission itself.

"Will he now? How'll that do with the massive crush you have one half of my favorite brothers?" Ginny asked.

"First of all, they are two separate people, you know. They aren't half of anything. They really are quite different when you take the time to notice. Second of all, it's not a massive crush and that was years ago," Hermione stated simply.

"So you've taken the time to pay attention, then?" Ginny pressed, smirking.

"I'm a highly logical person, I pay attention to everything, for example Charlie is actually your favorite brother," Hermione said dismissively.

"Damn your good. Wanna have a girl's spa night to get you beautiful for your fiance?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but not for Fred. I'm not sure the next time I'll have girl time with you. I'll miss you terribly," Hermione told her honestly.

"Alright, don't make me cry before we get started! I'm going to miss you too," Ginny said, hugging Hermione tightly.

By midnight both girls were feeling quite pampered. They had given each other manicures and pedicures, Ginny decided on a bright fire engine red, Hermione choosing a more subtle pale pink. They then gave each other facials complete with a spell Ginny learned about that reminded Hermione of muggle waxing, without the pain. They had just finished rinsing the hair straightening potion out of Hermione's hair and spelled it dry when the girls decided it was time to call it a night.

….

"So guys, what's the big project then?" Bill asked once they had settled in back at the twins shop, they had asked for his help but said very little else about it.

"Right, well we've been thinking," Fred started.

"-that in the interest of keeping everyone safe," George continued.

"- and of course with this new mission taking the two of us away.-"

"- now would be a good time to close up shop for a bit."

"Alright, and you need me for this why?" Bill asked a bit nervous at the look of absolute glee on his younger brothers matching faces.

"It has come to our notice,-" again George started the verbal bouncing thing the twins were famous for.

"-being the blood traitors that we are,-" Fred picked up where George left off.

"-the Death Eaters might use our absence to their advantage-"

"-unless of course we make the place appear to be less than worth the bother."

"I see," Bill smiled understanding where this was going. "So we're going to trash the place then?"

"Well we are going to make it appear trashed," Fred started this time.

"-we fully intend to open again once this whole war nonsense is finished."

"Too right you are, twin of mine. We have moved all of our back stock to sweet Auntie Muriel's house," Fred informed his eldest brother.

"How's that now?" Bill asked a bit surprised at this but if information.

"Oh yes, it's a good thing sweet Aunt Muriel doesn't venture down into the cellar often," George laughed.

"Oh bloody hell," Bill sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand.

"Shall we get started then?" The twins asked at the same time.

…..

Hermione was enjoying a quiet moment in the garden reading when Fred found her the next morning, he stopped a short distance from her to just look at her. She was simply radiant sitting there in the sun. She wore a simple soft pink sundress, her hair in a messy fishtail braid over her shoulder, it had gotten quite long Fred noticed. She was quite engrossed in whatever it was she was reading, with a lovely smile on her face. Fred realised what it was that made her so alluring, she looked happy. There was no worry over exams, no anger over rule breakers, no fretting over her two hopeless best friends. For these few moments she was in a small bubble of happiness and it truly took Fred's breath away. It was at that moment with a bit of a goofy grin on his face that Hermione looked up and saw him.

"What's got you smiling so big, should I be concerned?" She asked, but had a small smile on her own face.

"Not at all, love," Fred said, thinking he was definitely the one in trouble here. "What is that you're reading?"

"The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. It's a muggle book my father used to read to me when I was small," She told him with a sad smile.

"Miss them?" Fred asked, offering her a hand up pointing in the direction of the village. "You usually spend a bit more time with them at the beginning of the holidays before making your way here."

"More than you know, it just worked out this way this year. Let me just put these away and let your mum know we're leaving. She worries," Hermione answered looking ever so slightly guilty. She ran into the house to return her book and blanket to the bedroom she shared with Ginny. As she walked back towards the back garden she found Mrs. Weasley putting together lunch for everyone else.

"Fred and I are leaving now for lunch down in the village Mrs. Weasley. Can we bring you anything back?" Hermione asked her.

"Molly, dear, I've told you time and time again, call me Molly." She said kindly. "And no, I don't need anything, you two have a lovely time," Molly watched as Hermione walked out to meet her son. They both looked a bit nervous.

Honestly Molly had always pictured Hermione with Ron, but watching her and Fred walk together she began to think differently. Fred held out his arm and Hermione took it naturally. The more she thought on it the more sense it made to her, Fred needed a strong girl to calm him a bit and Hermione needed Fred's carefree spirit to help her unwind, she was much too serious for such a young woman. The thought put a smile on her face. Ginny walked into the kitchen then seeing her mother's face and what she was looking at decided to get her mother involved.

"They make a pretty picture, wouldn't you say mum?" Ginny asked feigning innocence.

"I was actually thinking along those same lines. But isn't there something between her and Ron?" Molly asked.

"Oh no, they thought maybe at one time, but they are better friends. Besides, I believe Ron fancies Luna." Ginny answered, gossiping a bit with her mum. As the only girl, Ginny had made it her goal to know what was going on with everyone.

"Luna, Xeno's daughter?" Molly asked making sure she was thinking of the right witch.

"That's the one, she quite pretty you know, and extremely brilliant. A bit odd maybe, but she's pretty amazing at picking up on people's feelings. I like her quite a bit."

"Why don't you send Errol to the Lovegood's with an invitation for supper tonight."

Ginny smiled, impressed her plan had worked so easily. She had after all, learned all her meddling ways from the best, her mother. She quickly went off to send the owl.

"Sounds like a splendid idea, Mum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"It wasn't like that at all! The little larcenist was always nicking our candy. It's not my fault we added a few acid pops," Fred exclaimed as he and Hermione made their way down to the muggle pub in town.

"Alright, I suppose that's fair enough," Hermione allowed, laughing.

"With six siblings you learn quickly how to keep what's yours, yours."

"I would imagine so, but you have to admit, it has to be nice to always have other children around."

"No arguments here, I hope to have a house full one day too. At least enough to make up a decent enough Quidditch team. Now it's my turn, yeah? Is it true that you set Snape's robes on fire your first year?"

They continued playing the game of is it true all the way to the pub. Hermione was a little startled to realize that she knew a lot more about Fred than she had thought. Though there was quite a lot that surprised her. The most startling of all was how pleasant the surprises were. As they walked up to the pub Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing, the name of the pub was The Cheshire, given the fact that she was just reading Alice in Wonderland she couldn't help but love the coincidence. Fred looked a bit confused until she explained it to him. They were both chuckling as they walked in.

…..

Ginny was enjoying the rare weak sunshine as she circled lazily around the old makeshift pitch situated out behind the house. Her original purpose had been to spy on Hermione and Fred a bit, she hadn't gotten close enough to hear what they were saying, but she watched as they walked along the road together. It was so obvious to her that they were dancing around each other. Soon enough, she thought. As she was making a final loop around the pitch something caught her eye that made her smile so much it nearly hurt her face. Two redheaded men were making their way from the apparition point, she had barely made it to the ground before she was running.

"Charlie!" Ginny said as she jumped into his arms. "I'm so happy you're here. Hi daddy, I'm glad you made it back safely as well," she said as the two men laughed at her.

"Alright there, pet? Missed me I see, come on then help me bring my bag upstairs and tell me all that's going on," Charlie said putting her on the ground, kissing the top of her head and handing her his bag. The first time Charlie came home from Romania when Ginny was a small girl she had made such a big deal about him being home she had tried, mostly in vain, to carry his overnight up to his room for him, even though it was much too heavy. Every time he had come home since she carried his bag for him to his room, and every time he made sure the Romanian chocolate she loved so much was peeking out the front pocket for her.

"Alright pet, tell me what's new," Charlie asked, as they settled into his and Bill's old bedroom.

"Well, Bill is a bit mopey now that Phlegm has gone back to France for a bit, but it's a good thing, mum was bound to walk in on the two of them going at it soon," Ginny said matter-of-factly, sitting on his bed digging out her chocolate.

"You don't say? Bill still having control issues then?" Charlie asked, aware of Bill's troubles since the werewolf bite. He sat down on the bed with her and put his feet up in her lap.

"Big time, makes me want to vomit every time I see them together. Percy is still being a prat, no word from him," this got only a stony look from the second eldest Weasley, so she continued.

"Fred and George have done something mental I'm sure, not sure the specifics but it has to do with the shop. George is over at Angie's saying goodbye I reckon."

"Is she going somewhere?"

"No, he is. A mission, undercover, it just happened yesterday so I'm still working out the details. Him and Fred, professor Lupin and Tonks, Bill and Hermione are all leaving in the morning."

"Hermione? How'd that happen, I thought mum had successfully avoided the three of them joining the order yet," Charlie asked genuinely surprised.

"Well she isn't officially a member, but I guess Professor Lupin needed her. She and Ron are both of age, and the fact that they haven't pushed to join makes me even more sure they're planning something with Harry. I haven't got any clue what it is though," she said a little bitterly.

"Which frustrates you to no end I'm sure," Charlie chuckled.

"Of course it does! Anyway Hermione and Fred are out on a date at The Cheshire," Ginny said casually, knowing Charlie would get a kick out of that one.

"I'm sorry, I misheard you. What is Ron's girlfriend doing on a date with Fred?"

"Ron and Hermione aren't together, he fancies Luna. Fred and Hermione aren't on an actual date, at least not as far as they think. They are going undercover as an engaged couple, so they are getting to know each other better. Silly really as they are both mad for each other."

"Interesting, I take it they don't realise it?" He smiled at this.

"Not at all, which kinda makes it fun. Pay attention to them at dinner tonight, you'll see what I mean."

"Alright, and Ronniekins, is after Lovegood's daughter?"

"He's got it bad, been writing her every day."

"You don't say, that is odd." The idea of Ron writing anything every day was quite foreign to everyone.

"I may or may not have brought it to mums attention, she's invited the Lovegood's to dinner tonight," Ginny said with a triumphant smile.

"I've created a monster! I'm so proud! So now, that's everyone but you... things with Harry any better since the funeral?" Charlie broached the topic carefully.

"Not heard a word. I get it, I do, I just think he's being too bloody noble. I miss him you know?"

"I know pet, I understand his reasoning, I just hate that you're hurting." He knew Ginny was the last person in the world who needed protection, but that didn't stop him from wanting to punch Harry Potter right in the nose for hurting his little sister.

"I'll be alright, I always am you know. Hopefully once the war is over he'll get his head out of his arse. Anyway how are things with you? Did Bella's eggs hatch yet?" Ever resilient, Charlie thought as she said this.

"They did, two males, Apalala and Apophis, happy and healthy." He told her with a genuine smile lighting his eyes, he really loved what he did.

"And Jake? Are you two causing any more trouble with those Romanian witches with the large boyfriends?" Ginny asked with a laugh, asking about his best friend at the dragon sanctuary. Jacob Hensen was an American who started at the same time as Charlie, they quickly became inseparable and Jacob visited the Burrow nearly as often as Charlie did.

"Haha no, we've both given up on the birds up there, seems there are no single ones. I just wish we knew there were boyfriends before we started with those two. Lunatics they were! And Jake will be here at the end of the summer," Charlie blushed a bit at the mention of their romantic escapades. Charlie would never knowingly go after a girl who was taken, these girls never mentioned boyfriends until Charlie and Jacob were being punched in the face.

"Good, I've missed him," Ginny told him honestly, Jacob was her first crush as a little girl but the relationship had developed into a very solid friendship.

"CHARLES WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND KISS YOUR MOTHER! DO YOU NEED A HAIRCUT?!

….

At dinner that night Ginny had chosen a seat at one end of the table with Charlie so they could watch everyone during the meal. The table was so full many people had resorted to shouting to be heard, which just made the whole table even louder. Ginny was giggling to Charlie betting him a knut that Ron would knock over half his food before the night was over. Charlie shook her hand surreptitiously under the table before turning to continue his conversation with Bill and Tonks about his new dragons.

"Here we go," Ginny muttered under her breath as Ron sent a basket of rolls flying. He was trying very hard not to look at Luna, which meant he could hardly keep his eyes off of her. Ginny caught George's eye and winked as he whispered something to Fred.

After the meal Xenophilius excused himself back to his house to make sure his newspaper, The Quibbler, would be ready for print on Monday morning. Ginny asked Luna to stay the night with her and Hermione and she quickly agreed. Ginny didn't miss Luna's glance toward Ron at all.

"How about a bonfire?" Charlie asked no one in particular and was met with a chorus of yeses.

"Bill, you're in charge," Molly called out as she and Arthur began walking back into the house.

"Why Bill?" Charlie asked indignantly.

"Because Bill is the oldest," Molly answered simply, as if it were obvious. "Besides I'd like to not have the entire back yard engulfed in flames again."

"That was the twins!" Charlie shouted back, but Molly just waved him off not even looking back.

Charlie childishly stuck her tongue out at the door his parents just closed before pointing his wand at the open window above them. A bag came flying gracefully out of the window and landed in his open hand, he reached in and pulled out a few bottles of some sort of romanian alcohol. Bill and George began putting the bonfire together while Tonks and Fred conjured chairs around the large pit.

"I think Angelina might have a run for her money with Ms. Ruth, I do believe she's quite in love with you George. She was laying it on quite thick until Fred told her he wasn't you," Hermione said happily. She was on her second glass of whatever it was charlie had handed her and it was making her louder and much more excitable.

"Ms. Ruth? That muggle woman down at the pub?" Bill asked with a snort. "Isn't she near 90 years old?"

"What can I say, I'm irresistible to young and old, I can't help I'm just so damn good looking," George said with mock sincerity.

"And just imagine, I'm the better looking twin! I'm just bloody gorgeous! Georgie here is the more charming of the two of us however." Fred said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hermione said matter-of-factly taking another sip.

"Oh my sweet betrothed, are you saying that I'm charming?" Fred asked, taking a step closer to her.

"On the contrary, dearest," she said as she closed the gap between them. "I'm saying George is much better looking than you."

Hermione pecked Freds cheek quickly before she took off running. Fred looked around blankly for a full 30 seconds before muttering about a cheeky little witch and shot off after her. He head start did very little for her as his legs were much longer than hers and he caught up quickly. Soon he had reached her and tackled her to the ground, taking care to twist to take the brunt of the fall but twisting again quickly to make sure he was on top of her. He then started tickling her, relenting only when she admitted, "FRED WEASLEY IS THE MOST CHARMING AND HANDSOME MAN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON!"

"See what I mean?" Ginny asked Charlie.

"They are mad for each other for sure," Charlie admitted.

"You know?" George asked.

"Who doesn't?" Tonks asked.

"Hey where did ickle Ronnie run off to?" George asked as they moved their attention back towards the fire.

"I believe I heard him ask Luna to take a walk, they headed off towards the orchard," Ginny told them with a smirk.

"Well hell, looks like everyone is coupling up," Bill laughed.

…..

"Look there! It's a yellow winged moon sprite," Luna said in her dreamy voice, taking Ron's hand. They were sitting on the bank of the old pond on the other side of the orchard.

"What are those?" Ron asked with a smile, he really liked hearing her speak. He looked at where she was pointing but all he could see were fireflies.

"They are meant to hide in apple trees and are a very good omen," She explained happily.

"We could sure use a few of those, then, couldn't we? You look really pretty by the way. I forgot to tell you earlier," Ron said, happy it was too dark for her to see his face turn the same colour as his hair.

"Things do seem to be getting a little foggy, don't they?"

"That's a way to put it. I don't know, it just looks bad all around. Everyone is so tense and on edge."

"That is very true. I like to think that there is one thing You-Know-Who can't take from us, no matter what."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Well love of course. I believe that no matter how miserable someone is, if they love someone, and someone loves them back, there will always be enough light to see the other side. He just can't take that away."

"You really are one of a kind, Luna."

"I think you would like to kiss me now, you can you know, I'd quite like it as well, I think," Luna said simply.

It always seemed to Ron that she knew what he was thinking, which he liked a lot because often times he had trouble taking what was in his head and saying it out loud. He tended to mix it all up on the way out somehow. Now, however, he took the opportunity to not talk, he took her in his arms and kissed her gently. He smiled into the kiss as her arms came to wrap around his neck and she reached up on tiptoes. The kiss was short, sweet and a little awkward, but it was full of promise and hope.

"Look Ron, the moon sprites! We should dance!"

Ron took her hand again, he was learning quickly there was very little he wouldn't do if Luna asked him to. That apparently included a bumbling slow dance in the middle of the orchard at midnight. He was surprisingly okay with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning came earlier than anyone wanted it to, everyone had decided to camp out in the backyard once the bonfire had died down. Hermione was the first one awake, as usual, and

found herself sandwiched between the twins. George was sprawled out on his back just in front of her, and Fred to her surprise was spooned up behind her with an arm strewn over her waist. After carefully extracting herself from the mildly intimate position, she looked around at everyone else. A bit further away Ron and Luna were in a sleeping embrace, this wasn't too surprising as they had made it quite clear last night they were together. It made Hermione happy to see that they were so happy together, they just seemed to fit. On the other side of the small fire pit she saw that Ginny was in a similar position Hermione had woken up in with Bill and Charlie on either side. Hermione, being an only child, smiled at the picture of sibling love.

Hermione sat for a bit longer enjoying the quiet when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Morning Mione, what are you doing up so early? I'm usually the first to wake," a deep voice to her left asked.

"Hey Bill, I'm always up this early, old habit I suppose," she said with a small smile.

"So, how are you? Nervous about this new mission?"

"A bit yes, but excited too. It feels good to be doing something, anything to help the fight you know?"

"Indeed."

"I suppose it's also nice to have a safe and pretty familiar thing as my first mission,"  
Hermione stated rather matter-of-factly.

"As far as missions go this one seems on the tame side yes, however don't let yourself fall into a false sense of security, all missions have the possibility of danger you know. What do you mean by familiar?" Bill said absentmindedly rubbing the scars on his face.

"Just that I'll be in school. I am the resident bookworm remember, I'll fit right in. It's what I'm good at after all."

"Very true, but you're more than just a bookworm, Hermione. I know we haven't spent too much time together, but from what Fleur and Ginny, hell even Fred have all told me you have quite a bit going for you. Smart sure, but loyal and kind as well."

"I'm sorry what? What have Fleur and Fred been saying? Why have they even been talking about me? I sincerely doubt I rate very high on either of their lists of interesting conversation."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Fleur was very impressed with the way you handled yourself with Rita Skeeter, she's said more than once that you showed pure class and a true fighter's spirit with the way everyone treated you. Not to mention she was a bit jealous that Krum asked you to the Yule ball and not her, just don't mention it to her. I don't think she fancied him so much, as just expected him to fancy her.

As for Fred, he's told me loads of stories. How you'd stay in the common room all night long, working on some project or another. Your spew club of course. I think his favorite story is the one where you helped him prank Umbridge," Bill said with a smile.

"Well, Umbridge was a nightmare, and all I did was make a few adjustments to his Arithmancy equations. He is rather brilliant isn't he? And it was S.P.E.W., I still maintain that house elves are treated very unfairly."

"Some of them are, true enough. Either way Freddie always had plenty to go on about when you came into conversation. You're more than just a brainy know-it-all," Bill told her with a wink.

Before Hermione could think of a reply, they heard Mrs. Weasley shout that breakfast was ready.

"We better wake this lot up, eh?" Bill bumped his shoulder into hers then stood up and offered her a hand.

"Uhm yes, yes of course." Hermione answered now deep in thought.

"Besides, don't forget I was head boy and look at how cool I am now." Bill told her as he walked over to start waking the rest up.

After breakfast Hermione, Bill, Fred and George all went to their rooms to finish any last minute packing. Bill and George brought their trunks downstairs while Fred headed back up to see if Hermione needed any help.

"Need a strapping young man to carry that down for you?" Fred asked as he walked through the open bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Fred, yes that would be lovely, so you think Bill would mind?" Hermione said without the slightest hint of a laugh.

"Cheeky little witch, you are. Wait, how do you do that? No one can tell us apart. You can every time." Fred asked.

"Oh that, well there is a 50/50 chance isn't there? Oh I don't know, you're slightly shorter than George, and you step lighter, not as loud when you're walking. Plus you have a scar just there, above your right eyebrow." Hermione was blushing slightly as she rambled on.

"Right, that is a fascinating story," Fred said picking up her trunk and motioned for her to lead the way as he told her about the explosion that caused the scar. Hermione was laughing by the time they reached the others.

"Right, well now that everyone is here we can head on out." Remus said. He flicked his wand at all the trunks sending them on ahead to the house.

After a very emotional goodbye with several bone crushing hugs from Molly and even more promises to stay safe and be careful, Remus' team aparated together to a modest 3 bedroom house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Right, then, Bill would you mind putting up some wards? Nothing complex will be needed , just an anti-apparition, a warning charm, don't worry with anti muggle charms, we will want to be as welcoming as possible to the Professor. We will be operating as muggles here, as such we will keep magic to a minimum. Hermione, if you would you could give us all a crash course, Tonks has a bit of experience and I have lived among muggles quite a bit as well," Remus said as they arrived in the house they would be calling home for the foreseeable future.

Easier to blend in and find work." Remus explained the last bit to the questioning look George gave him, being a werewolf made it very difficult in the wizarding world.

"On it." Bill said and conjured a small crystal and used his wand to add a rune to the face.

"What had you living among the muggles?" George asked as they all looked around the comfortable looking room.

"Easier to blend in and find work," Remus explained. "The wizarding world isn't exactly known for their werewolf tolerance."

"Okay, everyone point your wands at this crystal and say '_contego'_, that will act as a shield and will send an alert to everyone's wand when someone other than one of the six of us enters the boundary. I will set the boundary for the walkway there out front and at the back gate. We will be unable to aparate inside the boundary. Also we will not be set up on the floo network as we would have to go through the ministry."

"Brilliant, it's a muggles life then!" Fred said walking around checking out the ground floor.

"Go ahead and have a look around, your trunks are in your bedrooms, which are upstairs," Remus told everyone.

"How are things coming along?" Fred asked Hermione a short time later. She was in her new bedroom unpacking her trunk.

"Very well thank you," she smiled up at him.

Things seemed to be going quite smoothly between the two of them, which was a bit unexpected. They seemed to be so different, but maybe that's what made it so easy. Hermione knew that Fred didn't actually fancy her and that while they had been flirting fairly seriously the past couple days, that was just Fred's personality, both twins really. She really didn't know how she even felt about Fred at the moment, sure she'd always had a bit of a crush on him, but so did almost all the girls at school. She knew he was very good looking, and obviously insanely funny, not to mention brilliant, no matter how he tried to hide it. He was also kind and thoughtful. She was letting her thoughts run away from her.

"I was just finishing up with these books, then I was going to head down to the market to get things for supper," She said bringing herself back to reality.

"Would you like some company? You could give Georgie and me that muggle crash course," Fred asked.

"Good idea, give me just a couple more minutes, I just have a few more books," She said with a smile.

"Here I'll hand them to you, you shelve."

"Very good, thank you." Hermione said as she placed the last book on the shelf.

"Oh here, I almost forgot, I got this for you," Fred said handing her a small box.

She didn't notice that the tips of Fred's ears were very slightly turning pink. She opened the box and let out a gasp. Inside was a simple engagement ring, it had what looked to be a white gold band and a good sized princess cut solitaire diamond. It was understated and classic and exactly the kind of ring Hermione always pictured when she daydreamed about these things.

"Oh my goodness, that is beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, love, I just thought that if we are to appear to be engaged you ought to have a ring. It isn't much, not a real diamond, hope you don't mind. But it did make me think of you when I saw it," Fred said with a smile, he would never tell her that even though it wasn't a real diamond it was still goblin made, and had cost quite a bit of money. He also wouldn't mention the way his breath caught as she opened the box, or how his stomach flipped a bit at the way she smiled, or that his heart nearly stopped beating when she hugged him tightly and told him that she loved it, and especially that he really really liked the way she looked with his ring on her finger.

"Right," he said clearing his throat, "I'll just go get George and we'll head out to the market."

….

"I hope this isn't too presumptuous of me but I thought we could share a room, being a married couple and all," Remus said, blushing slightly.

"I don't mind in the slightest. I've been trying to get you into bed for ages," Tonks said with a wink.

He really did love her, her sharp tongue, her fierce loyalty and she was beautiful and bright. Remus had figured out what his problem was, he had stopped living a long time ago. When James and Lily died, when he thought Peter had died, with Sirius in Azkaban, he had simply stopped living. Every person he loved left him that night. He was merely surviving, living only in the past. The problem with living in the past was that you made no future, no goals or dreams.

Now that he had met Dora he had started thinking about the future again.

Sure he was older than her and poor, not to mention his furry little problem, but she wanted him, all of him, the good and the bad. She was young and full of life, perhaps full enough to bring him back as well.

It was with this train of thought and her cheeky comment that Remus Lupin did something that he had wanted to do for quite a long time. He reached out and took her hand in his, pulled her close to him and kissed her. It wasn't a passion filled needing kiss, but a soft and tentative inquiring kiss. A kiss to test the waters so to speak. After getting over the initial shock, Dora reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss but not aggressively so, she let Remus lead, matching everything he gave her but not pushing for more. When they broke apart they were both gasping slightly for air and neither could stop the huge smiles that crept to their faces.

"Well, what the bloody hell was that for? And please remind me to do it again!" Tonks chuckled.

"That was for reminding me how to be a person," Remus smiled at her.

He turned, a bit embarrassed, and started unpacking his things. Once again she took his lead, and with a triumphant smile she started unpacking as well.

….

"Do you even know how to cook, Granger?" George asked as they made their way around the supermarket close to the house.

"Honestly, I'm much more of a baker than a cook, but yes I can put a meal together," Hermione said only half paying attention to the twins. She had given up trying to rein them in as they wreaked havoc through the aisles. They kept bringing her things like crisps and biscuits asking if they could have them. She felt like a mother with two small children. More than once she had to take things from the basket and replace them on the shelves.

The funny thing was that she couldn't bring herself to be even irritated with the twins. She was still in such a great mood and couldn't stop looking down at her left hand. She was laughing at George as she turned the corner and ran straight into something solid.

"Oh my goodness I'm so so sorry," Hermione said as she bent down to pick up the basket she'd dropped.

"It was entirely my fault, please let me help with that. My-oh?" Said a deep voice. She looked up at the familiar nickname. It took a second for her to place the face, it has been several years since she'd seen him.

"Nick? What on earth are you doing here?!" She said as she stood and hugged her old friend.

"I'm visiting Mum and Dad for the summer holiday, what are you doing here? Last I heard of you, you were up at that fancy boarding school of yours," Nick said with a smile.

"Oh, I've finished actually, I'm here taking a few summer courses at the university. I was going to ring your mum for lunch this week! How is Aunt Linda?" She asked.

Nick was like a brother to her when she was small, he was a year older than her. Their mums had been best friends when they were at school and the two kids had grown up together until Hermione started at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen him since the summer of her second year when she started spending more of her summer holidays with the Weasley's. He had grown up to be quite handsome, she thought absently.

"Mione, love, can we get some of these? They look fantastic!" Fred said coming around the corner holding a very large bag of gummy worms, stopping short when he saw that she was talking to someone.

"Fred, no, get the sour ones they're better. Here, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, remember I told you about my Aunt Linda? This is her son, Nick," Hermione said, completely missing the look that passed between the two boys. "Nick, this is my fiancé Fred."

"Fiancé, yeah?" Nick said looking from Fred's hand on Hermione's shoulder to her left hand with the ring on it. "Little My-oh getting married. Congratulations mate, you're a lucky bloke, she quite a girl."

"That I am, and that she is," Fred with a smile as he shook hands with Nick. They talked for a few more minutes before Hermione invited Nick and his parents over for supper the following weekend.

"Well he's a handsome bloke," Fred said tentatively as they were walking back to the house with their shopping bags.

"I suppose so," Hermione consented.

"And he seems nice enough," George added.

"He was always very nice, I haven't seen him in years, we never did keep in touch. What's all this about anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well he seemed to be interested in you, I'm just sorry to ruin any chance you might have because we are on this mission and we have to pretend to be engaged,." Fred said looking down at his feet as they walked.

"No worries there, he always sort of reminded me of Cormac McLaggen, a bit pretentious. He's nice enough, but I'm not sure I would be able to date a muggle, too complicated I would think. Besides we are at war, not the best time to be starting a relationship, don't you agree?" Hermione said, rambling thoughtfully.

"I suppose so," Fred said. He was happy that she wasn't interested in this Nick person, but a little discouraged at that last bit, but being Fred he didn't dwell on it too much.

Dinner was an easy enough affair that night, everyone enjoyed Hermione's shepherds pie and with three Weasley boys in attendance, there was none of the chocolate cake she'd made left over. There was an underlying excitement and nervousness for each of them, the war was, as always, ever looming. Though, as if by an unspoken pact between the six of them, they didn't speak about such topics. They contented themselves with enjoying the last evening they could be entirely themselves. Instead of game plans and contingencies, they listened to stories of Remus' youthful adventures, Bill's exploits throughout Egypt and some of the more precarious situations Tonks and Charlie had found themselves in back at all knew there was no avoiding the danger just around the corner, but they still had tonight. They had each other, a family of their own choosing, they had friendship, a bit of romance and their immediate purpose and that was enough for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Expository, persuasive, narrative, and descriptive. Those are the four main types of writing, how we write. Fiction, non fiction; novels, short stories, poetry, children's books, grocery lists. These are what we write. This is a stand alone 6 week workshop, this is not an English course, this is not high school. There will be no grades past the pass/fail at the end, no tests. We will have a short overview of the four writing styles on Wednesday, Friday we will each decide what we want to write, then we will write, each class we will discuss our writing. Are there any questions?" Professor Bradbury asked the 15 students sitting in front of him. "All right guys, I tend to keep these things pretty informal. Like I said this is not for course credit, this is just for us aspiring writers. Today I would like to take the hour to get to know each other, writing has the potential to be quite personal, so I like to try to make this as comfortable as possible."

The class came to an end before Hermione even realized the hour was up. She had been enjoying the ease of the class, Professor Bradbury reminded her a bit of Remus in relation to his teaching style. He really seemed to enjoy teaching. He had a way about him that made a student feel like they belonged in his class, it was fun. He wasn't afraid to offer criticism as well, though in a way that made you really think of a way to make whatever they were working on better. As she was packing her bag, ready to head out with Fred and George, Hermione heard a familiar voice that brought a smile to her face.

"Uncle Keith! What are you doing here?" She said with a huge smile.

"Hermione Granger! Look at you all grown up. Nick said he saw you the other day," said a man standing at the front of the classroom. "Well I'm here for lunch, the professor here is a good friend of mine. Are you taking the workshop?"

"I am, what a small world!" Hermione said. "I'm so sorry, this is my fiancé Fred Weasley and his brother George, we are all taking the class together. We thought it would be a fun way to spend the summer before I start university in the fall. Fred, George, this is Keith Smith, you met his son Nick at the market remember?"

"Well, Mione thought it would be fun, I can't seem to say no to her. Georgie here is the writer of the two of us," Fred said with a smile, shaking the older man's hand.

"My brother exaggerates, it's nice to meet you, we are looking forward to supper Friday night," George said as he took his turn shaking the man's hand.

"Right, Linda said something about that. We are looking forward to that as well," Keith said happily.

"You aren't trying to poach my new students so quickly are you?" Professor Bradbury said as he walked over to the small group.

"Are you coaching here now, Uncle Keith is an excellent rugby coach?" Hermione informed the twins.

"I am, this is my second year. Linda finally got me over to the dark side," he said with a wink. "No Sam, no poaching, though these boys look like they would do well. This beautiful young lady is Joe and Kathleen Granger's daughter. You remember we've told you about Linda's old roommate."

"Ah yes, I remember. Well I'm ready whenever you are, I'll just wait over here. I will see the three of you on Wednesday," Professor Bradbury said with a smile.

"Yes we really must get going, I have practice after lunch. It was so nice to run into you dear, and I'll see you Friday night," Keith said as he hugged Hermione goodbye.

"Yes, I'm excited to catch up!" Hermione said.

…

The week seemed to go by quickly. It was already Friday afternoon and Hermione and Tonks were in the kitchen preparing for the dinner that evening. Between the two of them they were determined to make something edible for dinner. Because neither woman was especially blessed in the kitchen, they chose a simple roast as the entree with steamed carrots and broccoli. Hermione even made a beautiful lemon custard for dessert.

"Fred and George still watching the telly?" Tonks asked as she chopped the vegetables.

"Yeah, they're obsessed with it. They say it's research for the mission, learning to be muggles and all that, but I think they are looking for inspiration for the shop," Hermione answered, a small smile on her face.

"I don't doubt that at all, I'd say there are plenty of muggle inventions they could improve on with magic."

"Did you take muggle studies?"

"Nah, didn't need it, my dad's muggleborn. I used to spend a lot of the holidays with his family, Mum's wasn't too keen on having us round, ya know."

"That's right, I remember Harry saying something about that. What do you keep looking out the window for? You're making me nervous," Hermione asked after the fourth time tonks had checked the window.

"Just watching for Remus, he should be back by now. I don't like it when Order meetings run late, usually means something bad," Tonks said simply.

"Maybe we should get a clock like Mrs. Weasley's, keep track of everyone."

"That's not a bad idea, I'd say Molly would make us one happily, though I don't know how well it would work in a muggle house. BIll'd probably have a solution for that though, he's excellent at all that kinda stuff."

"He is still supposed to be round for dinner isn't he, I was hoping to ask him about something I read about the other day, but he's been hard to pin down since we've been here."

"Who are you trying to pin down? I could give you a few suggestions," George said walking into the room.

"Shut it, I was talking about Bill, just an Arithmancy equation I was curious about," Hermione answered while shooing him away from the food on the counter.

"I was actually pretty decent at Arithmancy, love. If you need some help," Fred said popping up behind George.

"Alright," Hermione sighed as Fred took the cheese George had snuck off the tray. "We'll take a look after dinner, yeah?"

"How's your story coming?" Tonks asked looking at George.

"It's alright, Sam offered to meet me for coffee tomorrow to talk it over. He says I have a real talent, you know," George said, a very smug look on his face at Hermione's obvious displeasure.

"Yes George, we've all been made well aware of your obvious brilliance at writing," Hermione said, trying hard not to roll her eyes. "Though we have only really just begun the writing part. I'd say it had more to do with the hour and a half conversation you two had about muggle authors. Still not sure where that came from."

"Don't pout, love, you can't be the best at everything, just mostly everything, and you can thank Charlie for that," Fred said "He brought home some book of muggle poetry one Christmas his flatmate had given him as a gag gift. Georgie boy just couldn't put it down."

"Lucky for that too, as i now have a private meeting with the Professor," George cut in importantly.

"Yes, yes you are a true asset to the team," Tonks said chuckling. "Oh! Look here comes Remus and Bill now."

"Well something smells wonderful in here," Bill said as he and Remus entered the kitchen.

"If you Weasleys' don't stop swiping all the hor d'oeuvres there won't be any for our guests," Hermione said as Bill grabbed some of the cheese from George's hand.

"Oh, that reminds me," Tonks said and screwed up her features as if she were trying to remember something important. The short pixie cut she usually wore began to grow out at an unnaturally quick rate and stopped just past her shoulders. The color quickly morphed from her signature bubblegum pink into a coppery red and freckles began popping up all over her face and arms. She then took the half eaten cheese from BIll's hand and popped it into her mouth. "Alright, now I'm a Weasley too."

Remus shook his head at her antics but got straight into going over the plan one final time.

At precisely 6:30 the doorbell rang. Hermione popped up with a huge smile on her face to open the door. The Smiths were very much family to her, from the time she was born they had always been around. It was only in the past few years when her parents had moved did they slowly lose touch with each other. Hermione of course was away at school and spent the large portion of holidays at the Weasley's.

"Aunt Linda, Uncle Keith! Hello Nick," Hermione greeted them warmly as they walked into the house. "Please come into the sitting room and meet everyone."

Once they all sat down to dinner the conversation flowed easily, the Smiths told funny stories about Hermione as a child, about all the trouble Nick would get the two of them into and how Hermione was always getting them out of. Remus told about the 'car accident' Bill and Remus were in that caused the scarring on their faces. Keith and Tonks discussed rugby and university.

Hermione told about how Fred and Hermione met at school and their relationship leading up to the engagement and her living with them. They talked about Hermione's parents and how they were on holiday in Australia for the summer. Then the conversation turned, as planned, to Bill and how he was working as a translator in France, about how he had studied languages in school and really enjoyed studying dead languages. This in turn had Keith offering to introduce him to Professor Bradbury. Fred George and Hermione quickly saying what an excellent professor her was, and Remus talking about how he would be teaching come fall in Bradbury's department, even though he hadn't met him yet. As expected Linda made plans for another dinner at her house with Professor Bradbury in attendance.

Once dessert was finished the adults retired to the sitting room to talk some more. Bill made his apologies, but had to leave for France that night to meet with Fleur. This left Hermione, Fred, George and Nick to clean up, after which they went out to the back patio. There was a small fire pit and a patio set with two chairs and a loveseat.

"So Nick, what are your plans for the summer?" Hermione asked as she sat on the wicker loveseat, tucking her feet under her. George was building a fire in the pit, the muggle way, a skill he was proud to have developed when he was underage and couldn't do it magically.

"Not much of anything really, just home for a bit, I've been spending time with dad on the field of course, no classes this summer, I'll go back in the fall," Nick said as he went to sit down next to Hermione on the love seat. Fred, who had been eyeing Nick all night beat him to the seat however, making sure to tuck Hermione under his arm a bit possessively, while Nick was forced to take the chair on her other side instead.

"What is it you're studying Nick?" Fred asked with a bit of a triumphant smile as Hermione snuggled in next to him.

"Medicine, I'm going into surgery," Nick said, a bit pompously. "And you? Going to be a writer?"

"Actually Fred and George own their own joke shop, they are doing so well they have decided to take some time away so Fred and I can spend some time together before I start school in the fall," Hermione said. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend the twins to Nick, she didn't like the way he was talking down to Fred though and she was going to put a stop to it right away.

"That's right, I'm going to miss this beauty while she's away, so I figured hey, I can afford it, I'll just spend all summer with the love of my life," Fred said snuggling Hermione closer and kissing her on the temple.

"So rugby looks to be a fun sport, we've never played you see, maybe you could teach us," George said, knowing that Fred would love the opportunity to hurt this pretty boy, he also took offense to the crack about being a writer and wouldn't mind knocking into him as well. Hermione had gone over the finer points of the sport and it sounded brutal, so obviously the twins were all for learning to play.

"You've never played? Of course, any time you'd like. My-oh will you be cheerleading again?" Nick said with a bit of a dark smile.

"Don't count on it," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Cheerleading?" Fred and George said at the same time, with matching mischievous grins.

"Don't get any ideas, you," She said poking Fred in the chest. "I was 9 years old and I thought the cheerleaders were just the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. I watched them until I knew all of their routines... it's hard work you know."

"Well I thought you were bloody adorable," Nick said with a wink, causing her to blush ever so slightly.

"Okay then, show us a cheer!" George said as he grabbed Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. He knew Fred well enough to know when he was about to snap and George decided now would be a good time to diffuse the tension.

"Put me down this instant George Weasley!" She shouted.

"Nope, don't think I will!" George started running around the backyard with Hermione screaming at him. Fred finally came to her rescue and carried her back to her seat, she missed the significant look the twins gave each other.

"Nick dear, it's time we were headed out," Linda called from the back door.

…..

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you could help me out with something," Hermione said a few hours later. She was standing outside the twins' bedroom with several books and a cardboard box balanced in her arms.

"Sorry love, you'll have to settle for the less handsome of us this evening, I'm about to leave for Ang's. I'll be back Sunday morning though, so don't miss me too much," George said, as he threw a couple shirts into an overnight bag.

"Okay then, I suppose he'll have to do. Tell Angelina I said hello, and could you do me a favor and owl these letters for me, I don't want to send them from here," Hermione said setting her books on the small table between the two beds and handing him a couple letters from the box.

"Will do, you two have a lovely night, and please try to keep it PG in here." George laughed much too loudly at his own joke. Hermione decided it was time to limit his tv time.

"He's barmy," Hermione said as she sat down on Fred's bed next to him.

Fred was suddenly feeling very warm. She had a pretty light blue sundress on with a thin cardigan over it. Her hair was twisted and held up with her wand. It looked very pretty with stray curls falling over her shoulder. Fred was so lost in thought looking at her that he completely missed what she had said. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't quite catch that. One more time?" Fred said.

"Honestly, what has you so distracted tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry for being rude. You have my undivided attention. How can I help you."

"I was saying that I wanted to make a way to talk to Harry and Ron if I'm not finished with this mission before they need to leave. I remembered the two way mirrors that Sirius had given Harry a couple years ago and was hoping to duplicate it. I'm having difficulty keeping the connection at greater distances. I would ask Remus but I know how much it hurts him to be reminded of Sirius. I thought you and I could give it a go first."

"Alright, like one of those mobile things the muggles all have, let's see what you've got so far." Fred said looking over her notes. "It looks simple enough, how about adding _áliquam _here in the incantation instead of there. It's really all in how you word the charms." Fred said writing something down.

"I… that will actually work. You're brilliant," Hermione said. "Would you like to go try them out?"

"Absolutely." Fred said with a goofy grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"There has been a change to the plan for picking up Potter," Mad-Eye Moody's gravelly voice rang out in the over crowded sitting room of the Burrow. It was Wednesday evening and there had been an emergency meeting called. "The original plan was to wait until Potter's birthday, however, that info has been leaked. So we will be changing things up a bit. I need 10 volunteers."

Moody barely got the words out before Hermione and Ron had their arms raised. They were shortly followed by Tonks and the twins, then Kingsley and Remus. Bill, Fleur, and Arthur were the last ones, but there was no hesitation on their part.

"Very good, just as I expected, now if you lot will stay a bit I'll go over the plan," Mad-Eye said.

"Right, the plan is simple enough, but very dangerous," Moody continued once his magical eye had made certain no one had lingered. "We'll have 7 pairs, each will have a senior and junior member. The junior members will take polyjuice potion to be Potter. Since he's still underage he will have the trace on him, which means we will use means of transport that can't be traced. Brooms, Thestrals and the like. Each pair will then fly off to different locations then port key back here to the Burrow. This will take place Saturday next. The pairs will be as such: Kingsley you will have Granger, Remus will be with George, Arthur and Fred, Bill and Fleur, Nymphadora you've got Ron."

At this point, Hermione's hand tentatively raised in the air.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's only 5 pairs," Hermione said tentatively.

"Yes, Mundungus Fletcher will be with me, and Potter will be with Hagrid. I think Voldemort will attack the higher order members, expecting us to have the true Potter, he should be safest with Hagrid," Mad-Eye explained to the confused looks.

"One more thing, Professor, Harry will not give in to this plan easily. He will have a problem with us becoming him," Hermione said with a small smile at the thought of her selfless best friend.

"Very well then, Granger, it'll be your job to take his hair if he puts up a fuss," Mad-Eye said, getting a bit irritated with all the interruptions. "Molly I will need you and Ginerva here waiting on everyone to arrive. You will need to be at the ready to heal."

"Yes, of course," Molly said, but she was already wringing her hands. "Alright you lot, if there's nothing else, supper is ready."

Everyone made their way to the kitchen. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks all made their apologies, saying they couldn't stay for supper. Kingsley had to return to the muggle prime minister, Mad-Eye had pressing business elsewhere, and by the huge smile on Tonks' face Hermione was sure she had talked Remus into a date. Molly called up to Ginny and Luna, who had been banished before the meeting started, and asked them and Hermione to set up the table in the garden.

…

Dora had indeed talked Remus into a real proper date and was smiling at him as they sat in a quiet little muggle restaurant not far from the university. They were having a very good time and telling each other stories about their time as students at Hogwarts.

Dora was telling Remus a funny story about the time Charlie Weasley had tried to sneak off to the forbidden forest looking for a unicorn, he always had a huge soft spot for animals and decided that he was going to see one of it were the last thing he did. Even though the two of them were in different houses they had become best friends and were always together in school.

"The next thing I know, Charlie is hanging upside down from a tree and is being attacked by a swarm of pixies. I was laughing so hard Hagrid heard me and came out to investigate! McGonagall just happened to be at Hagrid's hut so we ended up getting 2 weeks detention," she ended laughing.

They were having a wonderful evening, Dora was happy that they lived together now so it wouldn't have to end. They had been sleeping in the same room since they moved in, but besides some major snogging and cuddling nothing else had happened between the two of them.

Dora had decided that if she had anything to do with it that was going to change tonight. She loved Remus with everything in her, and she knew that he was what she wanted. It was in the middle of the lunar cycle, which was when Remus always felt his best, so things were lining up well. Then dessert came and Remus started fidgeting. Dora wasn't about to let him tell her again that they shouldn't be together so she decided to act fast.

"How's that sundae? I'll share my cheesecake if you'll share your ice cream," She said as she pushed her plate to his side of the booth, she then slipped out of her side and quickly sat next to him.

"That would be lovely. Dora, I have something important I need to ask you," Remus said as she tried his dessert. As he said this though she leaned over to him and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth.

"Remus, for the last time I love you, I'm not leaving you, so just drop it!" She said as they broke apart.

"Well, that's not what I was going to say, but if you are certain about your feelings then I would like you to have this." And with that he set a small black jewelry box on the table between them. "You said not long ago that you would be my wife for real, if I would get my head out of my arse, I believe is how you so eloquently put it. Well I am officially removing said head. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Are you serious? You mean it? Yes, yes of course you beautiful man, you! We have to do it soon, before you change your mind," Dora shouted, not caring a bit for the angry looks she was receiving.

"You make everything more colorful in my life, I've come to realize just how much I want color in my life. I won't change my mind, but I agree I'd like to do it quickly, it may soon become illegal. We can do it as soon as tomorrow if you'd like," Remus said, he couldn't believe his good fortune. He was in love and she loved him in return.

"I think we should keep it small, just us, a couple of witnesses. I think I'd like to ask Charlie to be there, if that's alright with you. He really is my best mate," Dora asked already going into bride mode.

"Of course, love. I'm okay with whomever you'd like. I think I may like to have Hermione as well. We have gotten quite close in the years we've known each other," Remus said thoughtfully.

They decided that Saturday would be a good day for it. They quickly made their way home, and Dora was right, they did a lot more than snogging that night.

….

_Charlie,_

_You'll never believe it in a million years! Remus asked me to marry him! I'm still in shock. I need you to get your arse here this Saturday! I need you to be my best man, or whatever. Oh bloody hell I'm so happy! Please tell me you can make it!_

_Love,_

_Dora_

_Dor,_

_Nothing could keep me from my best man duties! Jacob is going to cover for me, he says congrats by the way! I will see you Saturday morning!_

_Charlie_

…..

"Hello you guys, please come in. Can I offer refreshment? Linda will be out shortly," Keith Smith said as he opened the door leading them into the living room. He looked quizzically at Hermione. "Where is everyone else?"

"Unfortunately there was a small emergency that Dora, Remus and Fred needed to attend to, so it's just us tonight," Hermione said as she hugged Keith hello. Bill and George followed the pair to the sitting room.

"I hope everything is alright," Keith's said as he sat in a comfortable looking arm chair, Nick and Professor Bradbury were already sitting on a sofa discussing rugby.

"Oh yes, just fine. Just a small issue with Remus's brother Alastor," Bill said with a smile.

"Yes, well he is a bit mad after all," George added with a big toothy grin.

"Oh stop it you two." Hermione said, rolling her eyes but still giggling a bit in spite of herself.

In truth the other three were indeed with Mad-Eye. Successfully extracting Harry was priority number one at the moment, that meant that all available members were being used to ward all the safe houses that were to be used next weekend. Instead of canceling altogether the team just split up tonight.

Hermione greeted both of the other men in the sitting room and introduced Bill to Professor Bradbury. Bill caught on quite quickly to George's polarized greeting to the professor and to Nick, the former being quite warm while the latter was very cold indeed. George had told Bill how forward Nick had been with Hermione even though he believed her to be engaged to Fred, this sat about as well with Bill as it had with Fred and George. Hermione, of course, was too nice to say anything, but Bill could see a discussion between Nick and himself before too long. As with all the Weasley's family was the most important thing to him and just because they hadn't admitted it to each other Fred and Hermione deserved a chance together, Bill was going to make sure they got the chance.

Bill decided to focus for the moment on the professor. Since he was a small boy, Bill had had an almost sixth sense about people. He could read them quite well, Charlie had always said he took after the Prewitts, who had their fair share of seers and empaths in the line. Since he had been attacked by Greyback all of his senses had been enhanced, his sixth included. He used this to his advantage as often as he could. He made small talk with the professor about dead languages, as they had that in common and all he could read from the professor was honesty and excitement. This put Bill at ease and he started talking about his work in Egypt, leaving out all magical aspects, of course, but mentioning that he had found some objects in his time there.

"You have done quite a lot for someone so young," Professor Bradbury said kindly. "I do have something you might be interested in taking a look at though. It isn't Egyptian but it is quite unique, covered in Germanic Runes. I've been able to translate most of it but there are a few bits that I still can't make heads or tails of. Maybe a set of fresh eyes would help."

And bingo! They were in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Saturday was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was perfectly warm with a sweet breeze to keep it from getting sweltering. It was in essence the perfect day for a wedding.

Nymphadora Tonks was not a girly girl, she never really dreamed of her wedding day when she was little, there were no grand visions of poofy white dresses or expensive black dress robes. She never played with dolls making them kiss at the altar.

Remus Lupin had had a very difficult life, he had been ostracized and excluded most of his life. He'd never felt worthy of having another person love him, let alone want to spend the rest of their life with him. He knew what he was, he was a monster, repulsive. Suffice to say, there would be no large crowds, no fanfare, not even an announcement in the _Daily Profit_. There were only five people who even knew a wedding was going to take place. And yet it was perfect in every aspect.

The ceremony was to take place at the home of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was ordained to perform the ceremony and the couple wanted someone they trusted to officiate.

Charlie knocked on the bedroom door softly.

"If that's you Remus Lupin, get the hell back downstairs! You can't see me yet!" Came Tonks' answer.

"It's me, you lunatic," Charlie said as he pushed the door open. "Wow Dor, you're beautiful. Quite a stunner! Hermione, you look lovely also."

"Thank you Charlie, you're quite dashing as well. I'll give you two a few minutes, I supposed we'll be starting soon? Oh and have you talked to your mum?" Hermione said as she made her way to the door.

"Yes, she's ready for an army I'm sure, hopefully she's too happy for these two she won't throttle me," Charlie said with a wink. He had owled Mrs. Weasley a few days ago that he would be home for a couple days and told her he had an announcement to make. He knew his mum would think he was engaged to some Romanian witch or something but they needed an excuse for a party. They were planning on telling everyone about the wedding then, the less people who knew beforehand the better.

"Remus is down in the sitting room walking circles into the carpet," Charlie whispered to Hermione as she passed. She smiled and winked at him, telling him she'd take care of it.

"You gonna say anything or you just gonna vomit here all over the floor?" Charlie asked as he sat down on the armchair and crossed his legs casually.

"Sod off, you git," Tonks said taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her hair was flashing a rainbow of colors at the moment.

"Come here and sit down, I haven't seen you this worked up since fifth year, when your mum sent that howler for getting caught in the broom cupboard with Bobby Denver," Charlie said with a smile.

"I don't want him to regret marrying me. I don't want him to think it's a mistake. I love him so much, but what if it's just the war that's making him say yes?" Tonks said lightning fast, looking with big eyes at her best friend.

"Alright, I'm going to say this one time and one time only, so listen close. You are an incredible woman, you're smart and brave, and the funniest fucking bird I've ever met. You are beautiful and so strong. You deserve to be happy, Remus makes you happy. It's really just that simple. Dor, he's not going to regret getting married to you. I've watched the way he looks at you. He's mad for you. You two belong together. Now stand up, decide what bloody color your hair is gonna be and get ready to marry that great big werewolf of a man."

"Thank you so much for being here, I don't know that I could make it without you. You really are my best friend, you bloody woman," Tonks said and took one final deep calming breath, set her shoulders and turned her hair pink. She was ready to go.

…..

"You know, if you don't stop running your hands through your hair, it all going to fall out," Hermione said from the doorway as she watched Remus make a few laps around the room.

"Hermione, dear, I need you to do me a favor," Remus said stopping short.

"Anything Professor," She said as she sat on the sofa.

"Make that two, I'd like very much for you to call me Remus. I feel we have always connected on much more equal ground. Since the day we've met you've impressed me with your maturity and intellect. Thank you for standing with me today. I feel we have quite a lot between us," Remus said as he sat facing her on the couch.

"Thank you very much Remus, and I quite agree. You've been there for me in some very difficult times, and I you as well, I think. Now what was the second favor?"

"Tell me it's alright to be so selfish. I'm putting her in danger by marrying her you know. But I just love her so much," He said sadly.

"You know, this reminds me a lot of the situation that Harry is in. Please tell me if I'm mistaken, but Harry has been in love with Ginny for quite a while now, they both finally wised up and started seeing each other. Then Harry, being Harry felt he was putting Ginny in danger by being with him. He broke up with her. Now, they are both miserable, no matter how hard they think they hide it.

My point, Remus, is that you can not let anything but your feelings dictate your actions. It's dangerous for everyone right now. But you need to show them; the bigots, the ignorant, that love beats everything. You're lucky to have found love, to have found someone to love you back, don't fight it."

"It's been said many times before, but you truly are the brightest witch of your age. Thank you for setting an old man straight," Remus said kissing her hand.

"Well, I'm glad someone got through to you. I was very much worried for the state of my carpet, there was sure to be a hole paced into it. Now if you two would follow me, we can get this started," Kingsley's deep voice startled the pair and they made their way to the backyard.

"Might I ask one last favor?" Remus said as the two were standing up front waiting for Dora and Charlie.

"Okay, now you're getting greedy," Hermione chuckled.

"Indeed, however, I just ask that you learn one last lesson from me. When you find yourself facing love, don't fight it. Embrace it, experience it, live it," Remus said quite seriously.

"I think you just wrote my speech for me," Hermione said with a wink. "I promise, I won't fight it, if it ever happens of course."

"I believe you will find love exactly when you aren't looking. That always seems to be the way of it. Now if I'm not mistaken I believe my wife to be will be stumbling down those stairs momentarily," Remus said with a smile.

As if on cue there was a small thump and curse heard from the small house. Kingsley made his way to the altar, transfiguring a few fallen tree branches into a harp and charming it to play soft music.

It was a picture of simplicity. Kingsley in deep purple robes standing with Remus in his best, least patched brown robes, Hermione was standing just next to Remus is a pretty soft pink sundress. They stood facing the house where in just a moment Charlie would escort Dora down a makeshift path to a makeshift altar.

The door opened and Remus stopped breathing for a moment, until Hermione gently squeezed his arm. Charlie was dressed as simply as everyone else in a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off some fairly new burns and a pair of dragon hide pants. It was Dora, however, that every eye was on. She was always a pretty witch, but today she was exquisite. Her dress was a light gray sheath dress with a silver lace overlay, it was knee length with cap sleeves. Her hair was longer than usual and her signature bubblegum pink. She had large curls cascading down her back, it was half up with elaborate braids on either side of her head- thanks to Ginny teaching Hermione a few hair charms- there was baby's breath and small white bud roses woven into the braids as well. She carried a small bouquet of white and pink roses. Nymphadora Tonks was quite literally breathtaking.

Charlie and Dora made their way down the aisle to the altar. With a brilliant smile, Dora hugged her best friend, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to her soon to be husband. She took his hand as Kingsley started the ceremony.

"Marriage is an incredible bond. It is all encompassing and unbreakable. When two people wed they become one, emotionally, spiritually and magically," Kingsley said. "Please, Remus take Dora's left hand in yours."

Remus did as instructed as Kingsley tapped his wand on their connected hands, causing a silver ribbon to wrap itself around their connected hands.

"This ribbon signifies the fragility of the bond of trust, you must work hard to never break it." He tapped their hands a second time and a thick white rope surrounded their hands as the ribbon had. "This rope signifies the bond of love, harder to break, but still possible, use your trust of each other to keep it intact." He tapped their hands a third and final time and a rod of pure iron wrapped around the hands with the ribbon and rope, hardening as it settled around the connected hands. "This iron signifies the bond of marriage, with trust and love this bond will be unbreakable and last forever. Now, Dora, do you swear an oath to love, honor and trust Remus from now until eternity?"

"I swear it," Dora said with all the emotion in her.

"Remus, do you swear an oath to love, honor, and trust Dora from now until eternity?" Kingsley asked turning to Remus.

"I swear it," Remus said matching Dora's emotion.

"Very well, then by the power entrusted me by the ancient magics I bind you now as husband and wife." As he said this he tapped the intwined bindings around the newly married couple's hands and a brilliant golden light emanated from it, slowly morphing from one binding to two golden rings on each of their left ring fingers. "You can kiss your bride now," Kingsley said with a deep chuckle.

There was a loud whoop from Charlie and a soft sob from Hermione as Remus Lupin kissed his beautiful wife. It was later said that you could feel the love radiating off of the couple.

….

Molly Weasley had outdone herself, she was told that Charlie wanted to have a small party to make an announcement, just the family and a few Order members that they could trust. This request was met with gusto, there were so few reasons to celebrate any more that Molly jumped at any chance she could get. She absolutely loved entertaining and she was good at it.

So right at one o'clock in the afternoon she had everything ready, enough food to feed a small army, which would be necessary as all of the Weasley children, save Percy, would be in attendance. Also in attendance were Minerva, Hagrid, Luna, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley had just arrived. All they were waiting for was Remus, Tonks and Hermione, and of course Charlie and his big announcement.

The garden was decorated nicely with small tables set up here and there rather than the usual long single table they usually used. The Quidditch pitch was all ready to go, seeing as how anytime this lot all got together there was bound to be a pick up game.

Molly was just putting out the food with Ginny, Fleur and Luna's help when she saw Charlie and Hermione walk out to the back. Fred also saw them walking together from up in the air, as he, George and Ginny were throwing a quaffle back and forth to each other. Charlie and Hermione were walking arm in arm with big happy smiles and Fred didn't like it at all. Before he knew what he was doing he swooped quickly down to the pair.

"Fred! Perfect, just the one I needed to talk to! Come with me quickly," Hermione said as she let go of Charlie's arm and hugged Fred in greeting.

"Yes, you two take care of that, and I'll stall... you have twenty minutes tops!" Charlie said, making his way to Ginny, knowing she would help him with a distraction.

"Do you have any _wild-fire wizbangs _here or are they all at your Aunt Muriel's?" Hermione asked as she started steered him towards the house.

"I think we have a few boxes stored up in our old bedroom, lets go look. Care to share why you're in need?" Fred asked with a smile, his temper leaving as quickly as it had come.

"Remus and Tonks just got married. That's what this whole party is for, we want to set off some fireworks when they get here," Hermione whispered to Fred as they rushed up the stairs to the twins old bedroom.

"Merlin's beard, she finally wore him down, yeah? That's bloody fantastic! Here, come with me, we have something better at Aunt Muriel's," Fred said as he rerouted them to the floo instead. He went first, and caught Hermione as she stumbled out nearly falling.

"Alright, be very quiet and follow me," Fred managed to choke out thickly, he rather liked holding Hermione in his arms like this.

As for Hermione, all she could manage was nodding her head. As she followed Fred still holding her hand she thought about what Remus had said to her about not being afraid when love looked you in the face. She wasn't in love with Fred necessarily, but the past couple weeks pretending to be definitely made the prospect inviting. She could certainly see herself in love with Fred, she just needed to figure out how he really felt about her. Fred led them down into the basement to a pile of boxes and started looking through them.

"Here we go, hold this." He handed her a few boxes. "Perfect, okay this will be fantastic, these are new, they are essentially a party at the press of a button, we don't have wedding themed ones but these are pretty generic and will do nicely. We can set them up around the perimeter of the garden. I also grabbed some whizbangs, I'll change the charm to say congratulations instead of all the swear words."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at his silliness.

They were back at the floo and Fred went first again, hoping to be able to catch Hermione again, which he did. They then ran back to the backyard and caught up with Charlie and Ginny, Fred whistled loudly and they were quickly joined by George and Angelina.

"Alright everyone take one and set it out of the way, tap the box three times and say _comitatus._

I will be able to set them off when we need them after that. Go!" Fred told them as he started charming the whizbangs. They had just all returned to the center of the garden when a silver wolf ran up to Charlie, that was the signal and he called everyone to attention.

"Alright you lot, simmer down! I have a very important announcement to make. It is my extreme honor to introduce all of you to Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin!" Charlie shouted.

As he said this several things happened at once. Remus and Tonks emerged from the back door of the Burrow holding hands, Fred set off the boxes which erupted in a rainbow of colored streamers and confetti along with loud trumpeting and random blasts, he also set off the fireworks which exploded in designs of hearts and wedding bells, colorful wolves ran among the guests and '_Way to go Tonks' 'Atta boy Remus' _and _'Congratulations Nymphadora and Remus Lupin' _glittered in the sky, without fading. There was a collected gasp, total silence and then loud cheers of congratulations and well wishes, with Molly barreling her way to the couple and engulfing the two of them in a bone crushing hug, sobbing and telling them how happy she was for them.

The party was in full swing with music and a makeshift dance floor, Molly had adapted well and it was now definitely a wedding reception. Fred found Hermione talking to Ginny and Luna, she was so happy and animated that he couldn't help gravitate to her. It was as if he were pulled to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked feeling about four years old.

"I'd love to," She said with a brilliant smile.

"I'll be quite happy to watch them dance at their own wedding," Luna said airily.

"Yeah, I will too," Ginny said, wondering when they were going to finally figure it out.

Fred and Hermione ended up dancing the majority of the afternoon, stopping only to catch their breath, even then they stayed close to each other, talking to everyone but always within arms reach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Fred, George. I'm glad you two could make it out today," Keith Smith said, shaking each of the twins' hands as they walked out on the field. It was Wednesday afternoon, after their class with Professor Bradbury.

"Thanks again for inviting us, Mr. Smith," Fred said.

"Now, you say you've never played, yeah? Well the laws are simple enough, you want to get the ball to the other end and touch it down on the ground," Keith told the twins, he continued to explain the game to them and then they were ready to give it a go. It was a practice for the team so they just joined with them and Nick, with the twins on one team and Nick on the other.

They game was going well, the twins, being natural athletic caught on rather quickly. As with Quidditch they were able to use their 'twin telepathy' to their advantage knowing where to throw and where to be to catch without looking for each other. Then out of nowhere George was hit, hard. There was no reason for him to be tackled, the ball was nowhere near him, but one of the guys on the other team completely took him out. The game was halted to check him, Fred was there in an instant. Keith was down field berating the player who hit George. Nick was hanging back, watching everything, a smirk that would have made Draco Malfoy proud on his face.

George had a broken arm, and at least a few bruised ribs from the impact. Had there not been muggles around everywhere Fred could have mended it in an instant, as that was the case however, he had to watch as the team doctor looked him over. They were wrapping George up on some sort of mobile muggle bed when Fred lost it, he walked over the the boy who tackled George.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Fred all but screamed at the boy, then promptly punched him on the nose. Instantly fists were being thrown around in every direction. Fred realized quickly just how outnumbered he was, but he was a Weasley, and had pure adrenaline and rage on his side. He had managed well enough for himself when a sharp voice stopped him short.

"Fred! That's enough," Hermione shouted. It was then that he realized that he wasn't exactly fighting on his own. Somewhere in the maylay Bill had shown up and was quite effectifly throwing members of the team off his little brother. Keith and his assisant coach were also moving players away from the center of things. As he was looking around at his surroundings Fred's eyes locked on Nick's and there was a momentary flash of something hard in his eyes, it set Fred on edge, but it was gone as quickly as it came. There was no doubt in his mind that Nick had arranged the whole thing.

"Sorry, love, got a bit caught up. Where's George?" Fred asked.

"George has been sent to the hospital, we were just setting up a time to visit Professor Bradbury to look at the box, remember. We were meant to meet you two after, head home together, yeah?" Hermione said carefully, to remind him they were there for a reason, they still had the mission to worry with. She put an arm around his waist and looked at him questioningly, she wasn't angry with him, just wanted to know what caused it.

"Yes, yes of course. Can we go see to George? We'll talk over all that later. Bill you coming?" Fred asked feeling very tired as the adrenaline left his body.

"Mr. Smith, I'd like to apologize for my behavior. I'm not sorry for hitting that git, but this was not the place for it," Fred said earnestly.

"Honestly, I can't say that I blame you. Taking on the lot of them was a bit reckless, however. I promise you one thing though, they will regret it by weeks end. I don't tolerate dirty playing on my team," Keith said turning serious.

"We're going to go check on George, Uncle Keith. We'll see you soon," Hermione said giving him a weak smile. She then led Bill and Fred towards the parking lot and out of sight so they could aparate to the hospital.

"Did you get a chance to check Nick out at all while all this was happening?" Bill asked Fred quietly.

"As a matter of fact, there at the end of everything I caught his eye, I think he planned all of it. If he meant to hurt George or me or the both of us I don't know, but that wasn't random," Fred said evenly.

"You think Nick wanted to hurt you? Why on earth would he want to hurt either one of you?" Hermione asked, turning around to face them.

"There's something off about him, I can sense it. I won't say he's evil, I mean he's a muggle after all, I suspect it's his feelings for you Mione," Bill said.

"Me? What feelings? He hasn't feelings for me, other than friendship," She said, quite resolute on the matter.

"Oh, come off it, love. He's been puffing his chest up at you since we ran into him at the market," Fred said, finally smiling again at her obliviousness. "For such a clever witch, you don't see much when it comes to yourself do you?"

"You're barmy, here hold on, I'll take us to the hospital," Hermione said rolling her eyes. They went to the front desk and found out that George was in X-ray, which Hermione had to explain to them, and were sent to the waiting room.

"I'm going to go meet up with Remus and Dora and explain what's going on, you two alright to wait?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you at the house at 5:30 and we'll head over to the professor's house," Hermione told him.

"Well I can't heal the black eye and split lip for you, as enough muggles have already seen it, but do you have any other injuries I can take care of for you?" Hermione asked once Bill had left them.

"I'm fairly certain my hand may be fractured, but other than that I'm alright, few cuts and bruises is all. So, I figured you'd be down my throat for fighting."

"You're an adult, sort of, if you want to take on a dozen burly rugby players that's on you. Besides I can understand needing to punch someone in the face," Hermione said with a bit of a wicked smile.

"Right, like little miss prefect has ever hit anyone," Fred said as Hermione took his swollen hand in hers.

"I'll have you know, Fred Weasley, I've broken probably just as many rules and even laws as you and your twin, only I don't get caught. And as it happens I have punched someone in the face," She said indignantly.

"Who pray tell would that be? My youngest, most oblivious brother? The boy wonder?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Neither, actually, Draco Malfoy," She said proudly.

Fred burst out laughing for the first time since George got hit. They spent the next hour with Hermione telling him the story and discreetly healing his hand. They were finally met with a slightly drugged George, who proceeded to tell Fred in an exaggerated stage whisper about how much fun muggle machines were. They left quickly to avoid George saying too much as he was under the influence of the pain medication.

…..

"So he was alright when you left?" Bill inquired about George as they walked together up the path to Sam Bradbury's house later that day.

"Oh yes, he was sleeping off the medication. Remus healed his arm but left the cast on for appearances. He kept trying to break Fred's arm so he could check out the X-ray machine at the hospital. Dora stunned him and we decided he needed to just sleep it off. Fred's watching over him," Hermione told him laughing.

"Sounds about right. So the plan for this afternoon is pretty simple. Well take a look at the box and see if we can't figure out what it's all about, yeah? I think the runes should be easy enough to decipher and I'll be able to tell if there's any curses on it," Bill said.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let you take lead, I'm just an assistant for this one."

Bill knocked on the door and it was promptly opened by the professor. Bill inhaled deeply, and used his wolf senses to help him, it was something he had started doing since being attacked and didn't realize for the longest time. He would always try and see if he could sense danger. All he got off the professor was the same honesty and excitement he always did.

"It's just in here, if you'll follow me," Sam said as he led them into a sitting room. "Can I offer tea?"

"Tea would be great, thank you.," Bill said as he eyed the box sitting on the table just in front of him. "Do you mind if I go ahead and take a look?"

"Not at all. Help yourself, I'll be back in a moment."

"Hermione would you mind taking notes as I talk?" Bill asked as they were left alone. "This is dark magic for sure, I can feel it from here."

"Certainly. Ready when you are," Hermione said, frowning.

"Here these all seem to be protection. This one was an anti muggle spell, but see here how it's cracked down the middle? That's why the muggles are able to see it at all. It still has the power to repel but it is severely weakened," Bill quickly took out his wand and transfigured a box he had brought with him to match exactly. He then handed Hermione the original. "It's cursed heavily, I'll need to work on it later, without company."

"I had a feeling," Hermione said as she placed the box carefully in her bag.

"So what do you think? See anything I missed?" Sam asked Bill as he walked back into the room with a large tray of tea and biscuits.

"It certainly is unusual. These here, they speak of a dark magic, and these are for protection. The box doesn't look to be more than 40 or 50 years old, so it looks as though someone was just randomly putting runes on it. Unless of course you believe in magic," Bill said with an easy laugh.

"I don't know, I wouldn't discount it too readily. There are thousands of ancient writings that allude to the validity of magic. I'm not saying you can wave a magic wand and turn a matchstick into a needle or fly on broomsticks, but perhaps there is something to it. Ancient rituals and such," Sam stated.

"Perhaps your correct, professor. However, as I said the box itself is no more than half a century, I doubt very much it was used in an ancient ritual," Bill said with a chuckle.

"No, I don't think so either. I quite agree that whomever put those runes there didn't know exactly what they meant. See here, this one? It isn't even a rune. It's simply a Roman numeral, just the number 5," Sam said pointing to a small carving on the bottom.

"Or maybe a signature," Bill said under his breath.

They stayed a bit longer and talked theory with the professor. Bill was quite impressed with the muggle man and his open mind. Finally after they had been there for a couple hours Hermione noticed that it was getting dark, she told the professor that they needed to go and check on the twins and that she looks forward to Friday's class.

"Sorry I wasn't able to shed any new light on the box for you, but I've had a wonderful time talking with you. We should do it again," Bill said shaking Sam's hand as they reached the front door.

"Indeed, any time. Good night," Sam said as he shut the door.

"That wasn't a Roman numeral was it?" Hermione asked once they were well out of earshot.

"No, it wasn't. It was a 'V' plain as day. I think it was _His_ magical signature. I'm nearly certain of it. Once I break the curses, we can open it and see what we're dealing with," They walked together back to the house, neither of them noticed they were being watched.

…..

"Okay, I think we need a break. I can't see straight anymore," Bill said quietly. It was about 3:30 in the morning, Bill was sitting at the dining room table with Remus. Fred and George had long ago gone up to bed, Dora was sprawled out on the floor next to the table and Hermione was bent over a book using it as a pillow.

"I agree. I'll put some tea on," Remus said as they both stood quietly stretching themselves and walking into the kitchen.

"There are so many blasted curses on this box. When I think I've broken them all I find another layer, I'm starting to get very nervous about what's inside. The deeper I dig the more we learn though," Bill said, hoping going over it all again would shake something out.

"Indeed, we know that there is definitely something in the box, a dark and old magical item. We just need to figure out what." Remus mused. "I say we leave it for the night, come back with fresh eyes tomorrow."

"I suppose that may be best. So how are you? How's being a married man? Any advice?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Things are remarkably well, it's been quite a long while since I've been so happy. As far as advice, I haven't the foggiest. I'm groping my way in the dark here," Remus said with a small laugh. "However, if I know Fleur as well as I believe I do, she'll tell you exactly what you need to do."

"Too right you are, I've truly lucked out with this one. She's seen me at my absolute worst, and never flinched. She's much tougher than she looks. She did stand up to Mum remember," Bill said proudly.

"Something full grown men cower at the thought of. Are you doing better with the calming techniques?"

"Some, it's easier to control than it was, but I still want to mark her when we're together. She said she doesn't mind, but it still makes me uncomfortable. We've just resigned to a bit of distance during the full moon."

"As I've said before, if it gets to be too much you can try the wolfsbane potion. Hermione is quite adept at making it. I believe she's even been playing around with the recipe a bit. She's such a bright girl," Remus beamed.

"Interesting thing about Hermione, now that you mention her, I'm starting to see her as part of my pack. I don't see her as a possible mate anymore, like I do with all other women who aren't family. I wonder if that has to do with her relationship with Fred. Like my wolf knows she's his."

"That is certainly a plausible explanation, however, I'd let them figure it out for themselves before you mention it. But yes I'd say that your wolf sees her as Fred's mate now and no longer an option. In regards to all that though, an interesting thing happened once I got married, I no longer saw other females as possible mates. I suppose once the marriage bond took hold my wolf was satisfied. A bit of a silver lining, yes?"

"Quite. I know Fleur understands in her head but I know it still hurts when I'm around other women and size them up immediately."

"I understand, but it should be over quickly enough. So what are your plans for this week?"

"I'm at your disposal until we get Harry. I'll just try and work out that bloody box," Bill said.

"Very good, but tomorrow. Go up and get some sleep. I'll bring Dora up if you get Hermione," Remus said as he set their cups in the sink.

"Alright, princess, let's get you up to bed," Bill said as he hoisted Hermione up out of the chair.

"What is it with all you Weasley men and man handling the women around you," Hermione said sleepily even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only the pretty ones," Bill chuckled.

"Mhmm, whatever you say. I can walk you know." Though she made no move to walk on her own.

"Why walk when you can be carried? Besides it'll drive my brother mad to know I carried you up and he didn't get the chance," He said mischievously.

"Which brother? You have a rather lot."

"All of them I'd wager. Now get some sleep, we're back at the books tomorrow." He put her down on her bed and covered her with a quilt. He smoothed down her hair and pecked her forehead, it reminded him of when Ginny was small and went a whole summer letting only him tuck her into bed. He smiled softly at the memories as he shut her door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Molly Weasley was a mum, plain and simple. Her whole world revolved around her family, and had for a very long time. Almost every member of her family was in mortal peril at this moment, she didn't need her old clock to tell her that. That included the ones who weren't on the clock, the ones without red hair as well. This ridiculous mission, this ridiculous war.

Twenty three minutes, that's how much longer she had to wait until the first portkey was to arrive. She put down her knitting, it wasn't helping distract her. Ginny was walking circles around the living room, while Luna sat on the couch intently reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

Seventeen minutes now. The three women made their way to the kitchen, Luna had suggested that having some tea ready would be nice.

Four more minutes. They were now waiting in the backyard. This is where they will be coming from when they finally got here.

No more minutes, they were late. Something must have happened, gone wrong. Normally at this point Molly would be raging, she was good at that. Screaming and yelling and intimidating, it was how she communicated. She did it with love of course, not malice, but that was usually her way. With seven children, she'd learned quickly how to be heard over the chaos. Not this night though, this night she stood silently with Ginny's tense hand firmly grasping her right hand, Luna's calm hand reassuringly holding her left. The three witches stood in the backyard watching the sky counting the minutes until something happened.

"There." Luna pointed to the boundary, and not even a moment later they saw two forms appear and drop to the ground. They ran and saw Harry and Hagrid, the real Harry. They quickly ran to them, checking on them. They were alright, a few bumps and bruises, but alive and well. Molly sighed her first sigh of relief.

Then the next pair appeared. Molly's world stopped in that instant as she saw Remus carrying her baby, one of her trouble-making, brilliant, twin babies. They were both covered in blood. Then as quickly as everything stopped it came crashing back, full force. Molly calmly gave orders. Remus, lay him on the couch. Ginny, grab the dittany. She vaguely heard Remus question Harry's identity but tuned them out, focusing on her baby, her Georgie.

The bleeding was coming from his ear, or rather where his ear had been. It was a dark curse, it couldn't be regrown. She was able to stem the blood flow eventually. She had it clean now and was preparing to wrap it up. She heard a commotion behind her and saw her husband and other son. Fred was at George's side at once. George managed to make some awful joke about his ear, which made her cry for the first time. There was nothing more she could do. It wasn't right, not fair. A mum is supposed to keep her babies safe. She couldn't fix this.

….

Arthur and Fred made it back safely. Fred sought out two people the moment he landed, one of which was hugging Harry fiercely and he let out a small sigh of relief. He took in the sight of Hermione safe and engulfed in Harry's too big clothes as she was turning back to her own appearance and thanked all the gods and Merlin himself that she was alive. The sound of his dad yelling about seeing his son brought him from his thoughts and the realization was immediate, George was hurt, again.

Fred numbly made his way into the house. He saw Remus, he was covered in blood and Fred froze. He couldn't make himself move, he just knew that George was hurt badly, maybe even... no he couldn't even think that. A small cold hand took his and his legs began to work again. Hermione squeezed his hand gently as they reached the couch where his mum was concentrating hard on something. Not something, someone. George. He looked pale, too pale, he'd lost a lot of blood. As if he could feel Fred standing over him, George opened his eyes, and attempted a weak smile.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Fred.

"Saintlike," George muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," George said again. "You see... I'm holey, Fred, geddit?"

"Pathetic," Fred said. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," George said looking from Fred to Molly. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

Once he was sure that George was alright, Fred stood up, he decided now was the time. This life could be over in a split second. Yes, George was fine, but he so very easily could have died. Fred stood up straight, walked right up to Hermione, and not giving a damn who was watching wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all he had. It took only a few moments for her to get over the shock and respond, she was kissing him back. It started out desperate, him needing to tell her how he felt about her, and then it morphed into a more passionate kiss. It took a few cleared throats and finally an 'Oi break it up already' from Ron for them to remember where they were. There were several people around them, funnily enough no one looked particularly surprised. Only Harry, looking a bit uncomfortable, wasn't smiling, everyone else had huge grins plastered on their faces.

"I think we need to talk, yeah? Maybe in private?" Fred asked Hermione quietly.

"Yes, let's go for a walk." Hermione answered.

They left the group to head down to the orchard. Hermione was grateful it was dark outside, she could feel the blush in her cheeks.

"So I don't want you to think that I kissed you just because of what happened to George, I've actually fancied you for a very long time, but I was worried that you wouldn't think of me like that. That you'd just see a prankster, and you wouldn't be interested. And if you aren't interested, that's okay. You won't hurt my feelings if you don't. I mean it would hurt, quite a lot, in fact, but I wouldn't be upset with you at all if you don't think of me like that." Fred was rambling, a bad habit he had when he was nervous.

"Fred, please stop talking for a moment. I like you, like that. I've fancied you since my third year in fact."

"Oh... good. Well, really?"

"Yes really. We have a bit of a problem though don't we?" Hermione said as her smile dimmed a bit.

"What's that?"

"We're at the beginning of a war, as soon our mission is finished I'm leaving with Harry. Do we really want to start something now?"

"You're right, the timing is bloody awful. However, now that I've kissed you, all I want to do is kiss you again, a lot. The way I see it is that we all have our parts to play in this war, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let that evil, snake-faced son of a bitch take this away from us. If you don't want to be with me, I'll understand. But if it's because of _him_, don't give that to him, love. This is ours," Fred said passionately.

Hermione answered him the only way she could think of, she kissed him. It was a fierce kiss, the kind you remember all your life. The kind Hermione had only ever read about. Fred was right, this was theirs and no one would take it from them.

"So basically we'll just continue with the way we've been, but now I get to kiss you whenever I want?" Fred asked as they stood to head back to the house.

"Yes, exactly. We can just relax around each other. I'll try not to overthink everything either of us says anymore." Hermione said smiling, enjoying the feeling of their intertwined hands.

"Good luck with that, love. I don't see that being likely."

"Yeah, yeah..., funny boy." She said laughing.

As they approached the others, they noticed the somber tone at once. Fred had been vaguely aware that Bill and Fleur had finally made it back when he'd first kissed Hermione, but registered it only as understanding all of his brother's had made it home.

Hermione's stomach dropped at the news that Mad-Eye had been killed. It was at this moment that it all hit her, she had known that there was going to be a war. The knowledge was there in her head. Harry, her best friend, was the 'chosen one'. It was on him to defeat Voldemort, it was on her and Ron to help him find the horcruxes and destroy them. It was on the Order to keep Harry safe and defend the wizarding community from the death eaters. These were all facts that Hermione knew.

This moment however, with the death of someone she knew, someone from the Order, someone too strong and tough to ever die, this was the moment she felt it. Felt the war was here, not just some far off concept. Even Dumbledore's death hadn't had this affect on her.

She was glad that Fred was sanding so close to her because she suddenly felt like standing was too much effort and leaned into him for support. She let him lead her to the picnic table that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were sitting at and sat her down. Looking at Harry and Ron, Hermione drew up all the strength and courage she had left.

"Could I please have a few moments with Harry and Ron?" She asked the others.

"Come on Gin, Luna lets go rescue George from Mum," Fred said as he squeezed Hermione's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I expect they need to discuss their secret mission. I'm very happy that you and Hermione have finally realized your feelings for each other," Luna said matter of factly as Fred led them back into the house.

"Oh bloody hell, did everyone know?" Fred yelled into the night.

"Of course, you nitwit. Hell, mum's already planning the wedding," Ginny said as they made it into the house. That was all that Hermione could hear of the conversation and couldn't help smiling a bit at knowing Molly was alright with the relationship.

"Alright, first Harry, it wasn't your fault-" Hermione began.

"Oh no? Not my fault!? Of course-" Harry asked loudly.

"That's enough! You think George lost his ear for you? That Mad-Eye died for you? No, they didn't. This is so much bigger than you. You're my best mate, my brother in fact, but get over yourself and over it! This is about You-Know-Who and stopping him," Ron shouted back at Harry. Harry just started at him open mouthed and Hermione had a huge smile on her face.

"Well said, Ron," Hermione said. "Harry, I know you feel this is all on you, but it isn't. This is our reality now, we are at war, and every single person has to make the choice for themselves. Now, my next point. I believe I've found a horcrux, or maybe not, I'm not sure. But I do know that it's something Voldemort made, and it's very dark magic, indeed. I think we should tell Bill and Remus about them. I think that for all Dumbledore's brilliance, we are going to need help. We have a vague idea of how many there might be, we have a vague idea of what we need to do. But that's all we have. Do we know that he only made six? Even Dumbledore wasn't sure. We don't even know how to destroy them once we've found them. Being that they are such dark magic I don't believe a simple spell would work."

"I understand what you're saying Hermione, really I do, but I just don't know that it's a good idea. Dumbledore said not to tell anyone else, he wouldn't have said it if it weren't important," Harry said, looking quite exhausted.

"Please just think it over," Hermione said, knowing that she wasn't going to change his mind tonight. "Oh, before I forget, here, I've made these for you two." She handed them both what looked to be muggle makeup compacts.

"Are you sure you've got the right color for my skin tone?" Harry asked, feeling better now that she had changed the subject.

"Very funny, Harry. Open it, look in the mirror and say 'Ron Weasley'."

Harry did as she asked, almost instantly Ron's mirror started to vibrate.

"What the hell?" Ron asked as he nearly dropped the compact.

"Honestly, Ronald. Open yours as well," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Ron opened his and was surprised to see Harry's face looking back at him. Both boys looked at Hermione with awe.

"You really are bloody brilliant, Mione," Ron muttered.

"Always the tone of surprise. Actually Fred helped a lot with them, he is quite brilliant himself. If you will tap it with you wand three times, it will accept ownership from you alone, it will appear to be nothing more than a mirror to anyone else who picks it up. Harry you'll have to wait until your birthday to do it though, we don't want it to show up with the trace in any way. Each of the twins have one as well as Angelina, Remus, Dora, Bill and Fleur. They are all interconnected, and as long as the other person has claimed ownership of their mirror it will show their name on the front."

"Speaking of Fred, how exactly did that happen? And you and Luna? I feel like I've missed a lot in the past few weeks," Harry said as he placed his mirror in his pocket.

….

Molly had finally stopped fussing over George, satisfied that Fred would be stuck to his side for the rest of the night.. The twins were in their bedroom, George was laying down in his bed listening to Fred tell him about what happened with Hermione. George, who was regaining his strength slowly along with his sense of humor, was telling Fred that it was bloody well about time when there was a soft knock at the door.

"I've come to babysit the invalid while you go take a shower. I know you won't leave him alone," Hermione said as she walked into the room.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," George said.

"That's why I said it," Hermione said and stuck out her tongue at him. She then crawled up onto George's bed over top of him, she sat with her back against the wall and her legs draped over him.

"Invalid indeed! I'll have you know I am still the handsomer twin," George said.

"Well, obviously. It's going to take more than both ears for that one to be better looking than you," Hermione said with mock seriousness. Fred looked from George to Hermione and back again.

"You smell awful and you're covered in my blood, if you don't go shower I may take my own nose off to match my ear," George told him.

"Alright alright. I'll be back shortly," Fred grumbled and left the room.

"Alright, dearest, spill it. I want all the gushy details. You are in like with him, he's in like with you. Your eyes met in the moonlight. Is it love? Do you just want in his pants? Can I braid your hair?" George asked, in a breathy voice that sounded eerily like Lavender Brown.

"We are very firmly in the 'in like' category, there was some moonlit eye contact. Love? Who knows? It's still early, shut it, and yes, braid away," Hermione said in an equally breathy voice, scooting to sit in front of him so he could play with her hair. "Now you. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"I'm actually alright. It doesn't hurt anymore. It can't be regrown though, so there's that."

"There's something else though?" Hermione asked, he was certainly avoiding eye contact.

"I'm just a little worried about seeing Ang. What if she doesn't want to be with a one-eared freak? No matter how handsome of course," George said, trying to sound casual.

"Well, I don't know Angelina as well as you do, but if she doesn't want to be with you because of a missing ear then I fully intend on punching her right in the stupid mouth." At this George snorted. "Seriously though, you are brave and you lost your ear in a bloody battle, if she can't live with that then she isn't who I thought she was, nor someone you should be with anyway. And if you call yourself a freak again I'll punch _you_ in the mouth."

They had become close friends in the last few weeks together, and Hermione had very little patience with her friends putting themselves down.

"Thank you, for treating me normally, for being my friend. And I'm so happy that Fred finally wised up and kissed you," George said seriously and finished up braiding her hair.

"Well, thank you for being my friend too, George. And I'm happy he kissed me too," Hermione said as she moved up to sit next to him, she put her head on his shoulder.

"Take your filthy hands off my girlfriend! Girlfriend, hmmm I like the way that sounds." Fred said as he walked in the bedroom freshly showered.

"Girlfriend, I think I rather like the sound of that as well. Alright boys, I'm knackered, I'm off to bed. Remember, I'll punch her right in the mouth," Hermione said and kissed George on the cheek as she got off the bed and walked over to Fred.

"Just who's mouth are you punching, love?" Fred asked as he took her on his arms.

"If I'm right, no one's," Hermione said as she reached up on tip toes and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Good night," Fred said as he kissed her again, a bit more deeply.

"Good night," She said, eyes closed and a little light heatedly.

"I will not hesitate to hex the both of you right this second," George said. With that Hermione, a bit red faced said her last good nights and went off towards Ginny's room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"For the last bloody time, if you don't stop hovering over me like Mum I'll slip you polyjuice potion with her hair in it! See if Hermione will let you snog her looking like that! I can't believe I'm about to say this, but go to class! You do still need to finish this mission, keep up pretenses until Bill can figure out the box." George was losing patience with Fred quickly, he had not left his side for three days. George actually did hex him when he tried to follow him into the bathroom the night before.

"But-" Fred started.

"Nope, no buts… that's it." With that, he took his wand out and a silver coyote erupted from the tip and flew out the door.

"Who was that to?" Fred asked confused.

"Not another word from you." George waved him off.

About ten minutes of silence later they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Then a flushed looking Hermione burst into the room.

"Come on, up you get. We are going to class. No, your mum is right downstairs," she said, stopping his objection before he started. She then turned to George who was looking at her with gratitude. "George you have maybe an hour and a half tops, he is bigger than me after all."

"Fine, I'll go. But if the two of you think that teaming up on me is going to fly in the future, you have another thing coming," Fred huffed and grabbed his bag off the bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, silly boy. Now let's get going or we'll be late," Hermione said as she took his hand.

They of course made it on time, and were settling into their seats when Professor Bradbury walked over.

"How is your brother doing? I was very sorry to hear that he was dropping the class," Professor Bradbury said.

"Yes, well a broken arm and some bruised ribs after being hit the other day took a lot out of him. I know he's sorry to be missing class. Being this close to the end, he figured he'd just try again next time." Fred smiled tightly, it sort of worked out that George was so publicly hurt. He wouldn't be able to hide a missing ear very easily, not to mention a nearly healed hole where the ear had been.

"Please let him know that if he would ever like to have me read something of his I would be delighted. He really has a talent with poetry," Professor Bradbury said, before making his way to the front to start the class.

They spent the next hour and a half working in groups going over their individual writing assignments. Professor Bradbury spent his time going between each group and giving input and making suggestions as needed.

Fred realized that he rather enjoyed this type of school. He was even contemplating maybe one day, after the war of course, taking more classes like this. The wizarding world didn't have any formal continuing education, mostly you just apprenticed in whatever field you chose if anything more was required. He would have to talk to Hermione about what options there were. Perhaps learning about muggle business would help out at the shop.

As the class finished, Fred took his time packing his things, Hermione was talking to a girl who was part of their group. Fred was getting nervous and giving himself a bit of a pep talk. Even though Hermione was officially his girlfriend now, he wanted to ask her on a date, but he didn't want to muck it up.

"He's fine I promise, I gave specific instructions for Ron use the mirror or send a patronus if anything happened," Hermione said, misinterpreting his nervousness, as they started walking to their apparition point.

"It's not that, I know George is fine. I just got a little carried away there," Fred told her.

"Then what's wrong with you. You look like you've taken a fainting fancy," Hermione asked, concern in her voice now.

"Alright, here goes. I'd like to take you out, on a real, proper date. Not a 'we have to pretend to be engaged, better get to know you' date, but a 'we're actually dating, I can't believe my luck' kind of date," Fred said in a rush.

"Well of course I'll go on a date with you. I'd love nothing more," Hermione said with a large grin on her face.

"Brilliant. Would you like to come back to the Burrow with me, until tonight?" Fred asked, feeling much better now that she'd accepted.

"As fun as that sounds, I can't. I'm on my way to your Aunt Muriel's house," she said with a slight grimace.

"What the bloody hell for?" Fred asked a bit shocked, why anyone would voluntarily go to that woman's house was beyond him.

"To help Remus and Bill, we are using her library to research some of those runes. Bill thinks he has almost figured it out, but there's a few things that are still not quite adding up," Hermione said.

She felt guilty and like she was wasting time by not mentioning her theory of the box being a horcrux, but she had promised Harry, and it was his secret to tell. That didn't mean she wouldn't help them figure it out for themselves. Besides the extra research could only help her, Harry and Ron later.

"Alright, better you than me. How about we meet at that restaurant Tonks was telling you about. 6:30?"

"Perfect, I can't wait. I'll see you in a few hours," she said as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. "You know, I can't believe my luck either."

…

It had been a long afternoon, Muriel Prewitt was an awful woman. She had gone on and on about hoping that 'that Veela witch' wasn't planning on keeping her tiara. She talked extensively about how dangerous werewolves were, knowing fully well about both Remus and Bill, who were both sitting right there. She also told Hermione that her ankles were too skinny and asked if she was seeing any of her nephews, because skinny ankles didn't bode well for childbearing. Though she said it was fine enough she was dating one of those nasty twins.

Hermione thought Bill was going to lose it at any moment. Bill was normally a very calm man, being the oldest of seven children had certainly taught him patience, however, everyone had their breaking point. Bill was tired, he'd slept very little since they got the box, Mad-Eyes death had hit him hard as well, not to mention the full moon was coming on soon. Finally he'd had enough and sent an owl to Dora.

"For some reason Aunt Muriel absolutely loves Dor, always has," Bill whispered to hermione as they watched Muriel and Dora hug each other fondly. "When we were younger Dor would spend a lot of the summer holidays with Charlie at the Burrow. One day Charlie had to bring something or other here and Dor tagged along, they've been best of friends ever since."

"It's a bit of an odd match," Hermione admitted, feeling slightly put out.

"We would always make Charlie do anything having to do with Aunt Muriel, because he could make Dor go with him and things went more smoothly. I reckon she always expected Dor and Charlie to wind up married, probably why she's having such a go at Remus."

"Was there ever anything between them? For her to expect as much?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nah, they've always been like you and Harry, best mates, but no romance at all."

That's how Hermione left them, Tonks and Muriel gossiping about every witch and wizard they knew, and Remus and Bill looking through book after book, books that could only be found in a pureblood family's library.

She went back to the empty house to get ready for her date, she was grateful now that she and Ginny spent so much time together looking at magazines and learning beauty charms. She had charmed her hair straight and twisted it up, securing it with her wand, they were going muggle but she wanted to have her wand handy. She had light makeup, and was staring into her closet for something to wear. Most of her clothes were plain and comfortable, but the restaurant wasn't very fancy so she didn't need to dress up too much. She ended up choosing a pretty lilac cashmere jumper with a plaid skirt in brown and lilac that came up mid thigh. She paired this with a simple pair of brown flats.

Just as she was giving one last look in the mirror she heard a knock at the door. She was curious as to who it could be, Bill, Tonks and Remus would be at Muriel's most of the night, they wouldn't knock on the front door either. Neither would one of the twins for that matter. She made her way to the front door and was mildly surprised when she opened it.

"Hey, how are you? I'm actually on my way out in just moment, did you need help with something?" she asked the man at the door.

"There's been a bit of an emergency, can I come in for just a minute?" he asked.

"Of course, come on in," she said as she made to lead him into the sitting room. That was the last thing she remembered when everything went black.

…

"Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" Fred asked as he put on his jacket, looking into the mirror to George.

"Merlin's saggy balls, Fred, don't make me send another patronus. I'll be fine, mum will be in to smother me soon enough. I lost a bloody ear, not an arm or any another important appendages. Go enjoy yourself with your witch." George all but pushed him out the door.

"Right. Okay, you're right. Maybe I'm a bit nervous, first date as an official couple. I'm good, great even. I'll see you later," Fred said, more to himself than anything else.

As Fred walked down to the boundary he stopped and picked a few of the lilies from his mums garden, he aparated to the alley behind the restaurant and walked in. Fred gave his name to hostess and was quickly seated in a booth in the corner. From his seat he could see the front door. He was just a bit early so he ordered a water and set the flowers on the other side of the table.

At 6:30, Fred assumed that Hermione got caught up helping Bill and Remus, he ordered an appetizer as he waited. At 6:45, he started getting agitated, it was Hermione for Merlin's sake she was always on time, he tried the two way mirror to see what the hold up was. There was no answer, she must not have it on her directly. Finally at 7:00 he paid the check and went to the house, something wasn't right.

The first sign that something was wrong was the unlocked front door, they always locked the door. Next he saw that the rug in the hall was disturbed, as if someone had tripped on it and not righted it, he was willing to let this go as Tonks lived here as well. He bent down to fix rug and saw something catch the light under the table in the hall. He reached for it and saw that it was a necklace, a small locket that Hermione always wore, he'd never seen her without it. He immediately sent his patronus to Bill and George, asking if she was with either of them. He was answered as several pops came from the backyard.

Soon the living room was full, Remus, Tonks, and Bill came in first. Then George, Ron, Harry and Arthur arrived. No one had seen Hermione since she left Muriel's, that was over two hours ago.

"I'll go fill Molly and the girls in. I'll send word if we hear anything," Arthur said, squeezing Fred's shoulder as he walked to the backyard.

"Remus, do you smell that? It's a familiar scent. It's out of place though," Bill asked sniffing the air, his senses were heightened but not as much as when it was the night of the full moon.

"Yes, I do. I know it, I can't place where it's from though," Remus answered, searching his memory for the familiar scent.

Bill walked off in one direction and Remus in another, utilizing their advanced scent. Tonks went upstairs to have a look at Hermione's bedroom.

"What have you got it your hand?" George asked Fred.

Fred had started pacing the room swinging the necklace he had forgotten he was even holding still.

"Oh, I found this under the table in there." Fred said holding the necklace up.

"It's definitely Hermione's, I gave it to her for Christmas two years ago. It has a picture of her, Ron and me," Harry said as he took the locket.

"Well I found this upstairs. It's got her mirror and her muggle ID in it," Tonks said as she made her way downstairs, she was holding up a small handbag.

"So, she didn't leave on her own. Not with her necklace looking like it was ripped off and her bag still upstairs," Ron said.

"No, it doesn't look likely," George said quietly, never taking his eyes off Fred, who was steadily becoming redder and redder in the face and pacing much more aggressively now.

"Merlin's beard, I remember the scent now, two distinct smells actually," Remus said.

…..

The first thing she was aware of was that her head was pounding. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, it took her a few minutes to take in her surroundings, she was in a muggle house it seemed, a bedroom. It was simply furnished with only a bed, nightstand and wardrobe. There were two doors, probably one leading out and one to a bathroom. Slowly, she examined herself, besides the bump on her head she was unharmed, as she felt the back of her head gingerly she almost smiled. Her wand, she had used it to hold up her hair, it was still firmly in place. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Just as she reached to pull it out, however, she heard footsteps outside the door.

The door opened and two men walked in. Hermione couldn't help gasping out loud. She froze in fear. With wide eyes she looked from one to the other.

"B-but how? Why?" Hermione stuttered, truly confused.

"Oh My-oh, let's not be rude, I would introduce you to my friend, but I think you've already met?" one of the men said, with an unkind smile.

"Miss Granger." the other man said coldly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Why are you here? Why am I here? What's going on?" Hermione asked, coming back to her senses.

"I go where the Dark Lord requires me to go, Miss Granger." Came the slow cold voice of none other than Severus Snape.

"I'll bet I know something you don't, My-oh," sneered Hermione's once childhood friend.

"Nick, what are you doing with him? How are you even connected in all this? You're a muggle!" Hermione was lost as to how these two incredibly different men were working together.

"Yes, I am. But not for long. Did you know that the Dark Lord sometimes recruits muggles for certain jobs? He then rewards us. He is going to turn me into something special, a warrior, a werewolf," Nick said gleefully, if not a bit manically.

"What? Is that even possible? I thought you had to have magical blood to be able to turn, instead of just die from a werewolf bite," Hermione asked looking automatically to Snape.

"I assure you, Miss Granger it is possible. For once your incessant text memorization has failed you. This is the Dark Lord, he is capable of incredible magic. Mr. Smith here has been asked to carry out a task for the Dark Lord. You and that busybody group of yours have gotten a bit too close for comfort in the past weeks and we have brought you here to find out what you know," Snape said, looking rather bored with the whole affair.

"Nick, please think of your parents! You will devastate them, you'll never be able to see them again," Hermione pleaded, hoping to help him see reason.

"Don't you see, I don't need those filthy muggles! I am going to be a werewolf, I'll be powerful and strong. If you cooperate, maybe I can put a good word in for you, we could do this together," Nick said, caressing her face.

"You honestly think I am going to join Voldemort?" Hermione asked, her hands balled into tight fists at her side.

"How dare you speak his name? Filthy mudblood!" Nick shouted at her, and struck her hard across the face.

"Have you lost your bloody mind? Have they done something to you? You're a muggle! What do you know of any of this? What do you know about Vold- You-know-who, or mudbloods? You think they will honestly let you join them? You are expendable! You are nothing to them," Hermione asked him, holding her face gingerly.

"That's enough! You, go outside and calm down," Snape said to Nick, who looked ready to hit Hermione again. Snape turned to Hermione and spoke quietly so that only she would hear."There is a washroom through that door, do go wash up. Don't think of doing anything stupid, the room is warded against apparition. I will return shortly."

Hermione went into the bathroom and rinsed the blood from her mouth. She quickly looked around the small room, it was as bare as the bedroom. There was only a toilet, sink, and a small window high on the wall. She climbed up on the toilet and tried to look out the window, but it was too dark and there were no street lights.,She could, however, tell that she was in a muggle looking neighborhood, just at the end of the yard was a crosswalk and the silhouette of a street sign, perhaps in the morning when there was light she would be able to make out the street name.

Hermione decided to try and at least send word that she was alive and who had her. This was the only spell Hermione ever really had trouble with, Remus had told her once it was because she wasn't thinking of a powerful enough memory. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on the last time she was really happy, thoughts of Fred began flooding her mind and in no time she had produced a fully corporeal patronus and sent her message. She then returned to the bedroom to wait.

…..

Once it had been established that Hermione had in fact been take, everyone returned to the burrow. Fred, however, felt very little comfort at being back in his home, Hermione had only been missing a few hours, yet he felt as though he had been up for days. He spent most of the time pacing restlessly from room to room, then to the backyard and over again. His hair stuck up at odd angles from his fingers running through it and his lips were chapped and raw from chewing them absentmindedly. George had given up trying to distract and calm Fred and was sitting on the sofa reading through an old issue of Witch Weekly while Ginny dozed lightly with her head on his leg. Luna, Ron and Harry had all taken up post out it the backyard, none saying too much, each stuck it their own heads.

"Merlin's beard! Look!" Ron jumped up and pointed at a blue silver light that flashed past them into the house, the three of them ran after it.

"Fred, I'm alright. I've been taken by Nick and Snape. I think something is wrong with Nick, maybe the Imperious, or brainwashing, I don't know. I'm in a muggle house, but I can't see any street signs right now, it's too dark. I'll look again in the morning and try to send word." Hermione's voice filled the small sitting room.

Fred watched the silver otter disappear and sighed deeply in relief. "She's okay, she's alive and she has her wand…"

"Snape and Nick? How did they get mixed up with each other I wonder," George said, a furrow in his brow.

"We can ask Hermione that when we rescue her," Bill said from the doorway where he Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks had come when they saw the patronus fly through the house.

"She's alive, that's what matters. There is nothing more we can do tonight, we have to hope that Hermione can send word tomorrow. For now we must get some rest, so we are able to move at a moments notice," Remus said.

"Come on, Gin, let's head up, get some sleep," Luna said to Ginny and took her hand, as they neared Fred, Luna looked him in the eye. "She will be back soon, you know as well as I do that if anyone were going to make her way home it's Hermione. Besides, you love each other too much to be away from each other too long."

"Thank you, Luna," Fred said quietly, a small smile on his lips because he had an overwhelming feeling that if Luna said it, it must be true.

…..

"Now Miss Granger, please tell me what you know of Professor Bradbury," Snape asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

It was very early the next morning, before dawn and Hermione had not been able to sleep. Snape had tied her to a plain wooden chair in the middle of the small bedroom she had been in since she arrived upon arriving back to the room and hadn't stopped questioning her since.

"Perhaps I should bring young Mr. Smith in to continue? Greyback has just arrived and would be more than happy to aid in the questioning as well," Snape continued after several minutes of Hermione's silent glares.

"Still nothing, then? Very well I will give you two hours to sleep, think over your situation and then I will let the wolf loose."

Snape walked to the door and looked back at her, Hermione was sure that his eyes flirted to her hair, where her wand was once again being used as a hairstick, but he never said a word about it. He waved his wand and the ropes that were binding her to the chair vanished.

Once he was out of the room Hermione stood and stretched out her arms and legs, trying to get the blood to flow properly after sitting for so long. She tentatively walked in a few wide circles to work out the stiffness and waited to make sure no one was going to burst back in immediately. A full ten minutes later she slowly made her way to the small bathroom again. She quietly climbed up on the toilet to look out the window, it was still before dawn but much lighter outside now. Her patronus was a bit easier to conjure this time and she sent her otter on it's way swiftly.

Climbing carefully off the toilet, Hermione swayed slightly. She turned the tap on and gulped down as much water as possible. The feeling of drinking so much so quickly made her feel a little nauseous so she made her way to the bed to lie down for a few minutes, though she didn't dare go to sleep. She let her mind relax, having her shield up for so long was adding to her already exhausted state, though she sent Remus a silent thank you for insisting she learn Occlumency.

…..

Fred was laying on his bed, eyes wide open, he kept thinking back to what Luna had said. Love, was he in love with Hermione? Did she love him? What was love exactly? Wanting to spend all his time with someone? Check. Thinking about someone all the time? Check. Worrying about someone else more than himself? Check. Yeah, maybe he was in love with her. Now he just needed to get her back.

"Fred, please come quickly, I'm at Keith and Linda's house. I know that Nick, Snape and Greyback are here, I don't know who else. I don't know where Keith and Linda are, if they're here. I have no idea if there are any other death eaters or if anyone else is coming. I don't think they are going to take my silence for an answer much longer." Hermione's voice filled the bedroom.

Fred had to admit, she sounded strong, not nearly as scared as he knew she had to be feeling. He immediately popped up, waking George as he did. Fred filled him in on his way to the kitchen, which was already full of people talking quietly, even given the early hour.

"Remus, she's at Keith and Linda's," Fred said quickly and proceeded to tell everyone what Hermione had said.

. At the moment Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus and the twins were the only Order members present, Bill was due back any time now. He had port keyed to Paris to bring Fleur and her parents back to the burrow, seeing as the wedding was this coming weekend. He had tried to stay and wait on word from Hermione but Fred and Remus had both insisted he go, knowing that it would be morning before they heard back from her anyway. Charlie and his friend Jacob, from the reserve were set to arrive soon as well, also for the wedding. Not knowing how many death eaters or what wards were in place at the Smith residence they agreed to wait for the eldest Weasley siblings to return, though Fred took a bit of convincing.

"Molly, we'll need you to stay and make sure Harry and the rest stay put while we're gone. We all know he and Ron will try and tag along," Remus said quietly as they all sat around the kitchen table. "Fred, George Bill and I can sidealong everyone else, We'll go to the alley behind that corner store a few streets away from the Smith's home."

"Have we heard from her then?" Bill asked as he walked into the kitchen with Fleur and her family.

Molly set about welcoming the guests quietly as Bill took her seat at the table offering her a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"She's at the Smith's," George answered glancing at Fred who had become very quiet.

"Remus and I should go first and scout out as much as we can," Bill said once he'd been filled in. "We may be able to take down any protective wards that are in place and possibly get a better idea of how many we are up against."

"I agree, we need to remember that this is a muggle neighborhood, we should be as quiet about it as possible," Remus said.

"Once I get the go ahead, I'll go in and look for Keith and Linda," Tonks said, she too had an eye on Fred. "Then Fred, you and George go get Hermione out of there."

"Always up to rescue a damsel in distress," George said with a hint of a smile. "Just don't tell Hermione I said that… she'd show me damsel."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen. "Are we having a party?"

Molly, who had returned from showing the Delacour's their room hugged her son and the wizard with him tightly before allowing a small sob to escape. Arthur greeted them as well before wrapping an arm around his wife and quietly explained what had happened.

"Can we get on with this already? We're wasting time," Fred said, glaring at Charlie for the interruption.

"Right, Arthur, Charlie and Jacob, is it? You three should hang back and take care of any Death Eaters who try to escape," Remus said quickly to get back on track.

"I'm always up for a good fight," Jacob said easily.

"Come on Charlieboy, I'll fill you and Leroy in while this lot gets everything ready," Tonks said, ushering Charlie and Jacob into the next room. The last thing they needed right now was for Fred and Charlie to get into it.

….

"I thought you said two hours," Hermione muttered when the door to her room burst open.

"Looks like we had a change of plans, sweet one," Came a low growl. "My my, you are a pretty one."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Fenrir Greyback walked over and sniffed at her hair.

"Lets see if we can get you to talk, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: This chapter does deal with a bit of violence (against Hermione) just want to forewarn!**

Severus Snape was ready for this war to be over. He was ready for the idiot Potter boy to fulfill his destiny and take out the Dark Lord. He was tired of living a double, even triple or quadruple life as it seemed most days. Yes, Snape was a slippery one, he was incredibly good at making people believe what he wanted them to. He had fooled two of the best, most powerful wizards the contemporary world had ever known.

Snape did not expect to outlive this war, but he would be as helpful in controlling the damage, as much as possible anyway. That was why he had let slip information about the muggle professor when he knew he was being overheard. It was why he took over keeping an eye on the ridiculous muggle who was watching said professor. Snape was well aware of what the blasted box was, although he would never let on to the Dark Lord he did. He was a bit disappointed at who the Order decided to send on this mission, but at least Granger and Lupin were involved, and the eldest Weasley child seemed competent enough. Granger, the know it all, at least knew the existence of the Dark Lord's horcruxes and would be helping the boy wonder destroy them.

Snape hoped the girl was as smart as he thought she was and somehow sent word to the Order. Granger, who so reminded him of his Lily, muggleborn but still so clever, kind but still a sharp tongue on her. He was impressed she made it through the night,not that he'd pressed too hard, but she hadn't said a word the whole time. He knew that foul creature Greyback was chomping at the bit to get a hold of her, and the idiot muggle who honestly thought he was to survive this. She had been correct of course, about death being the only outcome once bitten for the muggle. Another of his 'master's' little games, the Dark Lord found it quite humorous to play with the muggles before the painful deaths. Snape was running out of time, waiting on

the Order to swoop in and save the girl, it was why he left her her wand.

As Snape was sitting down to a cup of tea, waiting for the alarms to let him know they were close and he could leave, hopefully taking Greyback out in the process, he heard a terrified scream. He dropped everything and ran to the room Hermione was being held.

….

"Let's see if we can get you to talk, shall we?" Fenrir Greyback said and he inhaled deeply, moving behind the girl, both hands on her upper arms. She was terrified, he could smell it on her, this was enticing, arousing, his very favorite feeling. He loved when they were scared, it made the taste so much sweeter. It was still three days until the full moon, but that didn't stop him from biting anymore. Greyback needed to make a decision, if he would just bite the girl and half turn her, or take her until the moon.

Greyback had plans of his own, and they didn't line up with the fanatical nonsense of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He would hang back during this war, let the light and dark fight it out, then when they were all at their weakest he would strike with all of his children, it's why he had been building this army for years. It would soon be the time of the werewolves. This girl, who was so close to the chosen one, would make a fine queen, that would be quite symbolic. The best friend of the boy who lived, by his side, his mate, forced to do as he wished. He would have to wait for the moon, he decided, for he could not fully control the halflings, he would need to break her spirit and change her fully. Still, he could play with her until then, get the information they were looking for, stay on the good side of the Dark Lord, for now.

"Come along, pet. Loosen your tongue, it will be easier on you," he growled as his grip tightened on her arms, definitely bruising her.

"Do what you want, I don't know anything. And if I did, you would be the last one I'd tell," Hermione said.

"Defiant little witch, aren't you? I think I'll leave your pretty face the way it is, I rather like it. However, you won't be in need of your fingers anytime soon," Greyback said running a hand down her arm to her hand. "Well well well, what do we have here? Do you belong to someone little witch?"

Again Hermione was silent, not giving the satisfaction of pleading. Greyback then took the finger he was holding, the one with the ring Fred had given her at the beginning of their mission, and snapped it. Still she held firm, the only indication that she felt anything at all was a sudden gasp as the finger broke and the grinding of teeth as she willed herself not to scream.

"I think I have made a good choice with you, pet. You are a strong one. Now who is the lucky wizard? Is it Potter? The chosen one? No, I've heard he's all about the blood traitor brat. A Weasley then? There are so many of them, how do you tell them apart? Is it mine? The one who's pretty face I tore apart? I hope it is. I hope to see him again soon."

"What do you mean, a good choice? What have you chosen?" Hermione asked hoping to get him talking to give the Order more time.

"Oh clever, clever girl, you are. Not yet, that is a discussion for another time. Now, if broken fingers won't stir that pretty tongue of yours, perhaps a nice back rub?" He said this as he pushed her face down on the bed. He held her down at the neck with one hand and used the claws on his other hand to tear apart her sweater. He tossed the shredded garment to the side leaving her in just her bra and skirt. Then he began rubbing his hands down her back, digging into her skin, producing long gashes from her shoulder to her waist, catching the straps of her bra in the process. She finally screamed.

"What the bloody fuck is going on in here?" Nick yelled as he ran in at her screams. Greyback was already sick of this stupid muggle, he was finished playing the game with him. He let go of Hermione, took two steps toward Nick and snapped his neck. The boy dropped to the ground and the werewolf kicked the body out of the room with ease.

That short moment of distraction was all it took. Hermione ripped the wand from her hair, she felt the wounds on her back protest angrily but ignored the pain. She threw every hex at Greyback that she could think of. Greyback flew through the air, hitting the wall behind and crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Hermione continued to scream hexes and jinxes at his unmoving body, she was so filled with fury, fear and pain.

Snape ran into the hall just as Hermione herself collapsed to the floor, holding her wand up feebly. Then there was an incredibly loud wailing sound. Snape looked from the unmoving bodies of Nick and Greyback and smiled at her slightly before disaperating.

Hermione tried to stand, but fell back to the floor, she managed to crawl to where her sweater was lying on the floor. Now that the immediate threat was gone she realized that she had been standing there in her torn bra, which wasn't covering much at the moment. As she reached over to retrieve the shredded garment and see if she could mend it, there was a loud crash. She looked up to see Fred barreling into the room.

"I knew you would come for me," Hermione said before slumping forward into the darkness.

"Every time, love," Fred muttered as he took off his jacket and covered her gently.

…..

Molly was nervously attempting to clean, picking things up just to abruptly set it back down again, constantly looking at her clock to check the status of her family. Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table, staring at their untouched plates, not even Ron had an appetite at the moment. Mr and Mrs. Delacour were sitting quietly, eating their breakfast, occasionally speaking softly to each other in French. Fleur, while meaning well, was flitting around the

room trying to help, but succeeding only in making Molly even more tense and Ginny more angry. Things had been easier between the Weasley women and Fleur, but the relationships were still a bit strained.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, have you seen the garden or orchards here? They are really quite lovely. Not even a hint of Nargles on the whole property. I would be very happy to show them to you," Luna said as she watched Molly. "Fleur perhaps we can look at where the wedding will be held?"

"That would be wonderful, dear. Let us just clean up breakfast and we would love to have a tour," Mrs. Delacour said kindly.

"Oh, please just leave it, I'll take care of it. I need something to do with my hands," Molly said and she discreetly pulled Luna into a hug and whispered her gratitude.

Luna led the Delacours out the back door and Molly could hear her talking about being bitten by one of the garden gnomes, how lucky it was. Molly just closed her eyes with a small smile.

"Alright you lot, up you get," Molly said. "Boys, please make sure everyone will have a place to sleep tonight, I haven't a clue how many will be staying, just prepare for all of them. Ginny, please put all this food away and bring my healing kit in here, just in case."

The words were barely out of her mouth when she heard the commotion outside. She looked up to see Fred running towards the house. He was carrying an unconscious Hermione, carefully not touching her back. She was wearing what looked to be Fred's jacket backwards. Bill and Arthur were just behind him.

"She was scratched by Greyback, she passed out from blood loss, I think," Fred said nearly emotionless. "Mum you've got to help her."

"Ron, clear the table. Ginny, get that kit. Okay Freddie, set her down gently, there you go. Let's get this jacket off. Now you boys go wait outside, let's give her a bit of privacy," Molly said.

This was Molly's strength, Aunt Muriel always said she should be a healer, she chose love instead, but she was always great in an emergency.

"I'm not leaving her mum," Fred said simply, there was no room for negotiation.

"Very well, stay up near her head. Hold her hand, talk to her. It helps."

"How can I help?" Fleurs voice came from behind her.

"Get these boys out of here, then come back I'll have had a look and will know better the situation," Molly told, she knew from when Bill was hurt that Fleur was quite the healer herself. "Alright, Ginny, lets go ahead and give her a calming draught, Freddie lift her head, there you go, gently now, back down."

"Is she going to turn, mum? Like Bill?" Ginny asked the loaded question. Everything went silent for a moment.

"No, dear, I don't think that will happen. As long as she wasn't bitten she should be fine. I see no bites, I believe he only scratched her," Molly said.

"But she will be scared, these will not disappear like normal scars," Fleur said, as she walked back into the house.

"Yes, well, that's nothing to fret over," Molly said with a look at Fred, who stopped paying attention to them once he heard she wouldn't change.

"Now, I need to remove the poison. It will hurt, she may wake or scream from the pain. Freddie get ready. Fleur if you will hold her down on the other side. Ginny, I need you to have blood replenishing potions ready, two I believe will do it. Also set out the dreamless sleep," Molly said, then began muttering and waving her wand over Hermione's bare back.

….

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, that's Hermione's mum's friends, they went with George and Remus to the muggle police to report a home invasion. I reckon Remus convinced them that was the best thing to do. They were a bit worse for wear, but alright enough," Bill said sitting at the old picnic table outside. He and Arthur were telling Harry and Ron about what had happened at the Smith's house.

"Greyback, he…" Harry started.

"Tonks, Charlie and Jake took him and the other death eaters to a safehouse to be questioned," Arthur told them.

"And Mione? Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked quietly.

"I didn't get a good look at her, Fred wouldn't let anyone close enough to her, but she should be fine. If he just scratched her she'll heal up soon enough. If he got a bite in, well, she'll be like me," Bill said as kindly as he could.

There was a loud crack and they watched as Tonks and Charlie walked to the house, with Jacob between the two of them. They were both supporting his weight and he looked rather beat up.

"What the bloody hell happened to you!?" Ginny asked, coming out the back door to see who had arrived.

"Ginny, hey little firecracker. I reckon I got too up close and personal with that damn werewolf," Jacob said with a smile.

"Greyback? Please tell me he didn't get away," Arthur said, then added as an afterthought, "Ginny please watch your mouth."

"Sorry Pop, he got one on me, caught me by surprise. Reckon Ma can fix this up for me?" Jacob said, pointing to a scratch from his shoulder to his wrist.

"You know Hermione took on Greyback all on her own, knocked him unconscious and has much bigger wounds to show for it, and she barely weighs eight stone," Ginny said with a smile.

"How much is that again? I can't ever remember. And you are proof that a lot of power can be packed in a small wrapper," Jake said, ruffling her hair as he sat heavily at the picnic table next to Ron.

"Yeah, yeah. Give Mum a few minutes to finish Hermione up and she'll have a look at you," Ginny said as she snuggled close to Charlie as he sat on the other picnic bench.

"We got the other three to the safe house, if you lot can see to Leroy here, I'm going to head back. Bill, would you like to join me?" Tonks said.

"Yes, let me run in and tell Fleur, I'll be back in a moment," Bill said, standing.

"Nymphadora, when are we gonna end this silly feud and be friends?" Jacob asked.

They had lightheartedly squabbled since they met, when Dora told him with complete certainty that he couldn't take Charlie from her, no matter what. She had been convinced that he was trying to steal her best mate.

"Leroy, I've told you, when you admit that you were the one who put the frog eggs in my pillow when we went camping, and your sole mission in life is to be Charlieboy's best mate, then the feud can be over. You started it," Dora said with a laugh.

"I thought your name was Jake?" Harry asked happy to have something other than Hermione's injuries to dwell on.

"It is, Nymphadora here has decided that because I'm from a small town in Alabama I sound like a hick," Jake explained easily.

"Well, you do," Tonks said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nymphadora, sugar, I've told you again and again, I never put a thing in your pillow. I'm nothin if not a true gentleman. My mamaw would tan my hide, if I ever tried something like that," Jacob said with as much innocence as he could manage.

"Tan your hide for being a bloody liar more like," Tonks huffed.

"That is one strong witch in there. Jake, go on in Mum is ready for you. Tonks, whenever you're ready." Bill said quietly as he walked back to the group outside.

"Charlieboy, get me on the mirror when Mione wakes up will you? And send my husband when he arrives," Tonks called as she and Bill walked to the boundary.

"So you're Harry? I'm Jacob Henson, please call me Jake. I'm gonna get patched up and we can get to know each other," Jake said as he stood, only to sway a bit causing Charlie and Ginny to hop up and each grab an arm.

"He seems to be an interesting bloke," Harry said, not really knowing what else to say.

"He's a good guy, bloody funny. Real strong too, like all the dragon tamers," Ron told Harry.

"Think he'll add a werewolf to his arm now dad? He has tattoos all over, he says his right arm is his life story though, he adds something whenever something big happens."

"I'm sure he will, probably right next to the frog, he got that one after the camping trip Tonks was talking about earlier. Said frog eggs started his feud with Tonks so it was only fitting to add it to his story," Arthur said with a chuckle.

"Let's go see how Mione is doing," Harry said after a few minutes of silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione had slept a full day and night since returning to the Burrow, and Fred refused to leave her side the entire time. Molly tried to compromise by putting her in the twins' bedroom so he could sleep in the bed next to hers. Fred ignored this and ended up with a horrible crick in his neck from the odd angle he'd fallen asleep in from the chair next to Hermione's bed.

Once Hermione did wake up Fred began barking at anyone who came too close to her until she politely explained to him that if he didn't stop she would hex him herself. Fred grumbled a bit but did as she asked. George was quick to comment that Fred really should never look to a career in healing, he had a horrible bedside manner.

Fred had just settled Hermione on the sofa in the sitting room, it was George's suggestion that a change of scenery might be nice, when an odd voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Is that Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked with a large smile.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked walking into the room.

"I'm fine, really," Hermione said.

"Don't lie, she won't take any pain potion and her back has got to be killing her," Fred said, rolling his eyes at Hermione.

"Well, I've brought Poppy with me to take a look at you. Unfortunately I am here in an official capacity from the Order. If you're up to it, we really do need an account of what happened. The Death Eaters we have in custody are not very forthcoming."

"It was really strange, it was as if Professor Snape was trying to help me," Hermione said as Madame Pomfrey rubbed a salve of some sort on the wounds down her back. She had explained everything that had happened since Nick showed up at her front door. "I'm certain he knew it was my wand holding my hair up and he looked, I don't know, almost impressed when he saw what had happened to Greyback."

"That is interesting," Professor McGonagall said and left it at that for now.

"Well, that's me all finished, my dear," Madame Pomfrey cut in. "I'll leave this salve here, there's plenty left to do you. Just a thin layer every morning and evening with clean dressings. I'm afraid it won't help with the scarring, cursed wounds and all that, but it will speed up the healing. Minerva, I am going to get back to the school before I'm missed, I'm meant to be readying the hospital wing for beginning of term."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. Also, Professor, before you go, I think you should talk to Kingsley. I have a bad feeling about the way Greyback was talking, saying that I was a 'good choice' I could be wrong, but I feel like he has some plans of his own," Hermione said.

"I've already spoken with Kingsley," Mr. Weasley said quietly from the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Poppy just sent us in on her way out."

"That's okay." Hermione smiled at him, Charlie and Jake as they found their own seats around the sitting room. "What was Kingley saying?"

"He was commenting on Greyback's, well, 'hunting habits' I guess you could say. Greyback seems to have been biting more and more witches and wizards for the past few months, but he is being quiet about it so it's a bit worrying. The moon is tomorrow night so we are working hard to find him before then.

The Death Eaters we've captured didn't even know he was in the house. All any of them have to say is that they remember Snape telling them it was a low stakes mission, a very small chance of attack. They didn't even know what or who they were guarding."

"I thought they were a bit easy to overpower," Charlie said.

"No joke, the only resistance we met was when the wolf put me on my ass. I'm still catching hell on that by the way. I'm supposed to admit you are far superior, ma'am," Jake said with a wink to Hermione.

"Hermione is far superior to most of us," Fred said with a small smile.

"Miss Granger, would you be up to a bit of fresh air? I have one more matter to discuss and it would be best to have Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's opinion on the matter as well," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course," Hermione said standing up slowly. "Oh Fred, my legs are just fine. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall out of the house through the small garden to where Harry and Ron were tending their broomsticks before a bit of flying. The short walk had tired Hermione out more than she liked to admit but waved off the worried looks from Harry and Ron.

"Hello Professor," Harry said, ignoring Hermione's brush off and bringing an old wooden box over for her to sit on.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I was hoping to have a moment of your time. As I am sure you are aware, there have been whispers of You-Know-Who's influence gaining momentum within the Ministry, especially as it pertains to muggle-born witches and wizards. Now, Professors Flitwick, Sprout and myself, being educators, can hardly be seen dissuading any student from attending Hogwarts. However, communication between peers would hardly be strange at all, and if a muggle-born or even muggle-raised student felt the desire to use muggle means of communication, well that is just of very little import to the ministry, would you say?"

"You know Professor, I was just going to sit down and finish up a bit of correspondence. Unfortunately I seem to have misplaced my address book, you wouldn't happen to have a list of addresses I could borrow," Hermione said, smiling.

"As it just so happens, Miss Granger, I do," Professor McGonagall said with a small twitch of her mouth. She pulled a rolled up bit of parchment from inside of her robes and handed it to Hermione, before bidding them goodbye.

"Well boys, it looks like we have some letter writing to do," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and chuckled a bit at the sad look on Ron's face before helping Hermione up from the box. Both Harry and Ron took one of Hermione's arm and walked her back to the house slowly.

….

"The Smiths would like to meet with you, when you feel up to it. They want to apologize, they had no idea what Nick was doing. They're devastated," George told her later that afternoon as she was duplicating a letter she'd written for all of the muggle-born students on Professor McGonagall's list.

"I know they had nothing to do with it, they have nothing to apologize for," Hermione told him.

"Sometimes people need to say things for themselves just as much as for the other person," Fred said from where he was laying on his bed on the other side of the room.

"I reckon they are just looking for closure, answers maybe. They didn't see much, but enough. Remus is staying with them now, they are meeting with the muggle Aurors. They've agreed to file a report for a home invasion," George said.

"They haven't been obliviated?" Hermione asked surprised. "I thought that would be the first thing to happen."

"Remus gave them the option. They asked to be able to speak to you first," George informed her.

"Oh," Hermione said quietly, she was thankful for the comforting hand Fred put on her shoulder. "Well, anytime is fine with me. I'd really like it if you two would go with me. I'm not sure I wouldn't fall apart by myself."

"Of course, love. Anything you need," Fred told her and kissed her lightly on the temple.

A knock at the door made her jump and she tried to laugh it off. Fred and George shared a look between themselves but didn't say anything.

"Come in," Hermione called out.

"Hey Mione, we were just wondering if you wanted to work on those letters for Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked as he and Ron came in the room.

"She's already finished them, mate," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"If you lot want to discuss whatever mad scheme you're planning, just ask us to leave," George said.

"Fred, George, would you mind leaving so Harry, Ron and I could talk?" Hermione asked sweetly as Harry and Ron looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Come on, let's go find Charlie and Jake," George said before Fred could say what George thought he was going to say.

"Do they know anything?" Harry asked a bit aggressively once the door was shut and a silencing charm thrown at it.

"If you're asking if I've told them anything, of course not," Hermione said a bit angrily. "They aren't stupid. Just about everyone in this house know we are planning something. Why do you think Mrs. Weasley hasn't let the three of us in the same room for more than a minute and a half?"

"Right, sorry," Harry mumbled.

"So has the plan changed? You are still coming with us aren't you?" Ron asked trying to buffer the two of them.

"Of course I am. I think we should leave the day after the wedding, you'll be of age then, Harry, and I'll be completely healed. Plus it will be nice to have one last celebration with everyone before we're gone for who knows how long," Hermione said.

"I agree, I think it would break Mum's heart if we weren't here for that at least," Ron added.

"I guess that makes sense," Harry allowed.

"Harry, have you thought any more about telling Remus or Bill about them? I think it would be a huge asset to us for them to know. Even just Bill, he's so close to figuring out what the box is as it is. He's put it on the back burner at the moment, with the full moon tomorrow night, but he will figure it out eventually. I really think it could be one. We know for a fact already that it's dark magic of some sort, and it definitely was made by Voldemort. Besides who knows, he may know how to destroy them, he is a curse breaker after all," Hermione said.

"I'm still not sure, I don't think Dumbledore would have made such a big deal about not telling anyone else if it weren't important. If we can't figure out how to destroy them once we find the real locket we can decide then," Harry said, leaving very little room for a discussion.

"Mum said that if I find the three of you together I'm to make up some excuse to separate you. So, Ron, Luna would like to say goodbye, her dad gets home today. Mione, Fred wants to know if you want to come with them to watch Jake get his new tattoo, and Mum said that if you go then I can go, so you're going. And Harry, Fleur was looking for you. I think she wants to tell you gently that you aren't invited to her wedding, as you anyway, you'll have to use polyjuice potion," Ginny said, walking into the room without knocking.

"Your Mum is letting you leave the Burrow?" Harry asked incredulously, they had all been on a tight lockdown lately.

"Yeah, just cause Jake can talk Mum into just about anything," Ginny said with a small smile. "His dad's a muggle, so he does a lot of things the muggle way, so we're going to a muggle tattoo parlor."

"He's gonna get a wolf isn't he? I knew it," Ron said with a smile.

"Let's go, I need to change. Can I borrow something of yours Gin? Remus is going to be bringing my things in a couple days, after the moon," Hermione said.

"Of course, as smashing cute as you look in Fred's old quidditch jersey, it does come down to your knees," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Could you help me put this vest on," Hermione asked as Ginny closed the door to her bedroom.

"Blimey," Ginny said quietly as she turned to see that Hermione has removed Fred's jersey and saw the full extent of her back.

"Is it that bad?" Hermione asked turning her head to Ginny. "I haven't had the courage to really look yet. Fred said it wasn't so bad, but I think he was just being nice."

"It looks... like you are one of the strongest people I've ever met," Ginny said as she pulled the vest over Hermione's head.

"Come on now, how bad is it, I know you won't lie to me."

"It's probably as bad as Bill's, probably a bit deeper here at the top. Bloody hell Hermione, you are amazing."

"How am I amazing? I can't even look in a mirror," Hermione said quietly as she pulled a jumper from Ginny's wardrobe.

"Not only did you knock that monster on his arse, but you got out of that house. You are writing letters to save other muggle-borns from being targets, you can still laugh and joke. Say what you will, but that is certainly strength and courage and just pure amazingness."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly, trying and failing to keep from crying.

"Don't thank me, that's all you. Now sit down and let me fix this mess of hair. You let Fred try and braid it didn't you? Don't ever do that again. Merlin's beard, I think the idiot just tied it up in knots."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'll be right out." A voice called from a back room as Jake, Charlie, Fred, Hermione and Ginny entered the small building.

Jake and Charlie went directly to the counter to wait while the other three looked around. Hermione was particularly intrigued by the mural painted on the old concrete wall, large ink spots in all shades of blues and greens were splattered behind the name of the tattoo parlor "_Don't Ink About It" _in bold black letters. She liked the simplicity of the sign.

"What can I- Charlie? Jake? What are you two doing here?" a very petite woman asked as she walked out from the back room. The woman looked to be about Charlie's age, very pretty and covered in tattoos. "Wait, let me guess, are we adding to the story?"

"Yes, ma'am, we are. How are you Mik?" Jake said as the girl came around the corner to hug him and Charlie.

"I'm great, keeping busy enough,"Mik said with a smile, then she turned her attention to the girls. "I'm Michaela, and you must be Ginny, and that would make you Hermione, yeah?" Mik asked, taking in the girls.

"How'd you know that?" Ginny asked, suspiciously.

"Red hair, with these two nutters? Had to be the little sister, and Hermione is your best friend. I'd say you must be Ron then?" Mik said before turning to Fred.

"Hardly. Fred, much more handsome than ickle Ronnikins, for sure," Fred said, nearly insulted.

"Sorry, sorry! Fred… one of the twins? That threw me, I would have expected a pair of you. Heard you are always together," Mik said lightly.

"Ah, well, George had another errand to run today, while we were in muggle London," Charlie told her, causing Ginny and Hermione's eyes to go wide. "Oh, she knows all about wizards and magic, no worries."

"I've a cousin who's a wizard, actually he's about your age. Seamus Finnigan?" Mik asked.

"We know Seamus very well," Hermione said with a smile. "How is he?"

"Bout as well as you'd expect, nervous going back to school. Our dads are brothers, I spent a bit of time living with his family, the only reason I'm allowed to know about magic at all. We're real close, think of him more as a brother than cousin." Mik said a bit sadly, then shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, let's hear the story, what are we doing today?"

"A werewolf!" Jake told her, they then proceed in telling her about the whole thing. She drew in a sketch pad as they talked, asking questions occasionally, but mostly listening with rapt attention. Once they finished telling the story, she had a sketch done, which Jake loved, and she started on his arm.

Hermione liked Mik, she could see a lot of Seamus in her. It was also nice to talk about muggle things, and not just the war, it had barely begun, but already seemed to dominate all conversations lately.

"I think you may be about the bravest person I've ever met," Mik said a while later. She had just finished Jake's arm and had walked over to where Hermione was sitting in the corner looking through one of Mik's photo albums. "I'd like to make you an offer, later, whenever you're ready, if you decide you want to, I'd be happy to tattoo you, no charge. Just because he scared your body, doesn't make it any less yours. It may be difficult to remember some days, but work hard on it, yeah?"

"Thank you, very much. I don't know how brave I am really. I haven't let myself think too much on it, yet," Hermione said, with a tight smile. In truth, it had taken a very long time for her to be comfortable in her own body after Dolohov cursed her at the ministry, the scar was still visible across her chest. These new ones felt even more personal and emotional and Hermione knew it would take a lot more time to heal mentally than it would physically.

"And just who is going to stop me then?" Ginny said rather loudly, grabbing the attention of Hermione and Mik who walked over to see what was going on.

"Gin, you're still too young," Charlie tried to reason.

"Oh, this will be good," Hermione whispered to Mik.

"I'll be of age in a year, thank you very much. Then you won't have a word to say about it," Ginny said defiantly.

"Say about what?" Hermione asked Fred as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Ginny wants a tattoo, and the hypocritical second eldest is attempting to put his foot down," Fred said chuckling into Hermione's hair.

"Mum? You're going to bring mum into this? Well isn't that rich, Charles Weasley," Ginny said gaining steam now. "Perhaps Mum would like to know a few things that you've done. You're no better Jacob! Maybe I should just bypass the blackmail entirely and teach you all the wonderful hexes I learned back in the DA?"

"Someone should really stop her, before she makes good on her threats," Hermione whispered to Fred and Mik.

"Just another minute," Fred said, laughing silently.

"Fred, she brought her wand," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Wait just a minute, you have a problem with girl with tattoos?" Mik said stepping between Charlie and Ginny.

"Of course not," Charlie backpedaled quickly. "C'mon Mik, you know I think your tattoos are dead sexy. I just don't want some no good wanker thinking the same thing about my baby sister."

"I'll show you baby sister," Ginny said angrily.

Jake proved to be rather quicker than he looked and putting himself in the middle of everything plucked Ginny's wand from her hand and held it well out of her reach. Ginny began jumping to reach it before looking around at the scene in the room and began laughing. All the tension in the room was gone at once as everyone laughed at the absurdity of it all.

….

George took a deep breath and knocked on the door, checking again that the glamour on his missing ear was still intact.

"Come in," came a voice from behind the door.

"Hello, Professor, I hope I'm not bothering you," George said, as he walked into the office.

"Mr. Weasley, no not at all. How are you doing? How is Miss Granger doing with the news about

poor Nick?" Professor Bradbury asked kindly.

"She's well, she's having lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Smith tomorrow actually," George said, calming his temper at the mention of Nick. They had all agreed it would be better if everyone believed he had died in the home invasion.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that, they aren't doing well. But, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to come by and say thank you, for everything. I've never really been one for school, and well, you've changed my mind about that. I've always like reading and writing a bit of poetry but you've really opened my eyes to so much more of what writing can be. I know with everything that's happened we won't be coming back, but I just wanted to say thank you, and goodbye. Also, to give you this, my final project. I chose to do a children's book. I hope you enjoy it," George said. He really would have liked to be able to take the class under normal circumstances, never had a teacher reached him quite like Bradbury had. George knew he would miss it.

"That's very kind of you, George. It really makes it all worth it to get a student or two who really love what they're learning. It's been a pleasure to have you in my class," Bradbury said and shook George's hand.

"Well, you certainly are a great teacher."

George had chosen to write a children's story about a magical family. There were seven children, they all had incredible adventures learning about magic and the importance of family. Professor Bradbury would be thoroughly impressed by George's imagination, but also about his use of descriptive writing so that he felt like he could see everything, as if it were all real. George had simply used the oldest writing advice there was, "write what you know".

….

"How are you feeling, love?" Fred asked as he sat down next to Hermione, lifting her feet into his lap. They had been back at The Burrow for a short time and Hermione was already feeling the exhaustion from the day.

"I'm good, just been thinking," she said, as she scooted closer to him and layer her head on his shoulder.

"Anything of any importance?" Fred asked as they interlaced their fingers.

"At the moment, I'm thinking that I've missed you, being kidnapped put a bit of a damper on our date," she said, with a mischievous smile.

"Too true that is. What are you going to do to make it up to me? I did wait at that restaurant for a very long time, you know," he joked lightly.

"Yes, that must have been very difficult for you." Hermione said as shifted so she was sitting on her knees next to him on the couch. "Maybe this will make up for that a bit." Hermione leaned in, put both hand on his shoulders and softly kissed the side of his mouth.

"Well, that certainly is a good start," Fred whispered, pulling her over so she was sitting across his lap.

"You know, if Mum comes in here we are all going to get the talk again… the one where she tells us where little baby witches and wizards come from. She still has the dolls and everything." Charlie's voice rang out and it was as if a jolt of electricity came between the couple on the couch. Hermione jumped up and off Fred in an instant, her face was the same color as Fred's hair.

"Think she'll sing the song?" Fred asked with an easy smile as he pulled Hermione closer to him again, though not back on his lap.

"There's a song? Will you sing it for me! Pretty please!" Jake said as he followed Charlie in the room and they each took the armchairs opposite the couch.

"Oh bloody hell, I forgot about the song. She made that up for Bill, when she got the floo call from McGonagall about catching him with that Ravenclaw prefect." Charlie laughed loudly. "No I'm not singing, tosser."

"You all are utterly ridiculous," Hermione muttered, finally losing some of the color in her face.

"Would you like to go for a walk? It's gotten very crowded suddenly," Fred asked Hermione, throwing a couple of pillows at the other two.

"Once there was a young witch, fair. With long flowing ha-" George started singing from the doorway, he got cut off by another pillow hitting him square in the face.

"Yes, please. Now!" Hermione said, and they ran out of the house holding hands.

"Sorry about that, five brothers, no privacy," Fred said as they slowed down to a walk. They were heading toward the far end of the orchard. "Just up here, it's our old club house.

They rounded the corner and a small makeshift building came into view. It was obvious that it had been constructed by children, not much more than a bunch of boards nailed together.

"Oh, I guess I'm not allowed in," Hermione said with a laugh, pointing to a large sign on what she assumed was the door, NO GIRLS ALLOWED was written in bold letters.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to go in there before the sign was deactivated… you would go deaf for three hours and unable to open you mouth, we had a big problem with Ginny snooping," Fred told her seriously.

"Oh for heaven's sake, no wonder Ginny is so good with hexes, you all are awful!" Hermione said, laughing.

"It's safe now, go on in." Fred opened the door for her. It was just like the tent, which was right now packed in her small bag, ready to go in an instant.

The outside didn't look like much, but inside was incredible, there were six large armchairs around a low table, one wall was floor to ceiling bookshelves, filled with wizarding comics, children's chapter books, and several old cauldrons. There were long work tables along another wall, covered in half full ink bottles and broken quills, random scraps of parchment. Another wall had trunks lining it filled with all sorts of sports equipment. It was in short, boy heaven.

"I have something for you," Fred said, gesturing for her to take a seat in one of the chairs. On the table was an old beat up rucksack, much like Harry's. "In here is a few of our products, spell deflecting clothing, the darkness powder, and some decoy detonators. This pocket has some food, non perishable and shrunken down. I put a few dozen of those sugar quills you like so much in there as well. Your mirror is in this pocket here, along with a two way journal I have the twin to. And finally I've added some daydreams, I hope you don't mind, but I tailored them for you specifically, they may or may not feature a certain dashing redhead."

"I don't know what to say, you are amazing," Hermione said, shocked and very touched.

"I know you three are leaving, and soon I'm guessing. Just please promise me that you will stay as safe as possible. I came to a very important realization the other day," Fred told her, sitting on the table in front of her.

"Yes, the day after the wedding. What did you realize?" Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

"I realized, that I don't want to be without you. I realized that there are two people in this world that I truly would be unable to live without, George and you. I love you, Hermione, and I think I have for years."

"I love you, too. So much," Hermione answered. That's what she had been thinking about earlier, about how he had always taken care of her, even way back at Hogwarts.

"I'm so bloody happy you said that, makes this next bit easier. I want you to have this back, for real this time. I had to take it off when I healed your broken finger," Fred handed her the ring she had been missing since she woke up. "I know this is a right awful time to be making promises like this, but I would be so very happy if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I think now is the most perfect time to make these promises," Hermione said as she nodded her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Hermione woke with a smile for the first time in a long time. She hadn't had any nightmares the night before, which was the first night since she'd been rescued. Since returning to the Burrow she had dreamt of Greyback and how he would finish the torture he'd started. Last night, however, she had good dreams, dreams of the future, big white dresses and a cozy cottage with a yard full of red headed children. In this one small moment she was happy and hopeful. Too soon she heard Mrs. Weasley call up that breakfast was ready. With a sigh, she got up and tried to wake Ginny, which was never an easy feat.

"Come on Gin, your mum will be up here soon," Hermione started gently.

"Nope, don't care. Good dream," Ginny mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Who's in it? Jake or Harry?"

"Both," Ginny answered with a mischievous grin, peeking up at Hermione.

"You're a mess," Hermione said with a laugh, pulling her hair up into a messy topknot.

"What's got you so bloody chipper so early? Late night snogging with a certain two eared twin I know?" Ginny asked, sitting up.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Well, how is it, now that you two are official and all that?"

"You want to know what it's like to snog your brother?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Merlin no, eww that's just gross. No, you tosser, I just meant how are you two? Is it disgustingly sweet and romantic?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We're brilliant, and yes, disgustingly sweet pretty much sums it up."

"Hermione, what is that on your finger? I thought you lost it that night," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's left hand.

"I didn't lose it, Fred had to remove it to fix my broken finger, it was too swollen," Hermione said, avoiding the question. She and Fred didn't get around to discussing if they wanted to go public with the engagement yet.

"Uh huh, so why are you wearing it again? The mission is over isn't it?" Ginny persisted.

"Yes, its over, and because he gave it back to me."

"Does it think what I think it means?" Ginny asked, to which Hermione nodded her head and both girls squealed loudly.

"I take it you told her?" Fred asked as he pushed open the bedroom door.

"Oi! I could've been naked in here!" Ginny shouted and threw her pillow at him.

"She saw the ring," Hermione said as they both ignored Ginny and kissed good morning.

"George knows as well," Fred said.

"It was written all over his second handsome face," George said as he walked in the room.

Ginny, who had fought long and hard for her brothers to respect her boundaries, lost it. She hopped up and sent stinging hexes to both of her brothers, causing them to bump into each other and fall to the ground.

"You two really should have knocked," Hermione sighed as she bent down to kiss Fred's head, then stepped over the pile of limbs.

"I don't know why you expected anything else. My advice is to tell Mum about the two of you sooner rather than later, I can guarantee she already knows," Ginny added following Hermione out the door. "Ready for breakfast?"

"I'm famished," Hermione answered and the two girls linked arms and headed down to the kitchen.

"Bloody women," George muttered as they started untangling themselves. "Careful how much time your future bride spends with our dear baby sister, might catch that nasty temper."

"I'm almost certain it was Hermione who taught Ginny that hex. Bloody women," Fred said.

"Mum, Ginny hexed us!" George said as the twins entered the kitchen.

"Why, what did you do?" Molly asked George, then turned to Ginny. "You really shouldn't hex your brothers dear."

"They came in our room without knocking." Ginny said unashamed.

"Oh well then yes, I agree a hexing was in order," Molly said before turning to the twins.. "You should really know better."

"Unbelievable, every time, you always take Ginny's side. Sexist it is. Just because she's a girl. We can't hex her back, we can't hit her or make her cry," George started halfheartedly ranting.

"Boo hoo," Ginny said as she stuck out her tongue.

As this was going on Fred and Hermione were having a silent conversation, he raised an eyebrow at her and she gave a small shrug and nod.

"Mum, could we have a word with you? Before everyone else comes down?" Fred walked up behind his mum and took the pan of bacon she was bringing to the table.

"Of course, thank you, is everything alright?" Molly asked.

"Everything is perfect, actually," Fred said as he pulled Hermione up to stand next to him. "Now, I want to point out that Hermione and I have known each other for quite a long time, and we both fancied each other most of that time. Just too thick to admit it, me that is, not her, she the most brilliant witch I've ever met. The point is that we aren't rushing anything, I know it's fast and we're young, but we love each other and have decided to get married."

As Fred rushed through his rambling speech Molly kept a stony, unreadable face. Hermione didn't realize she had been holding her breath until Molly finally moved, she grabbed Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"I've always thought of you as a daughter. Now it's official!" Molly blubbered as she continued to hold her tightly. Hermione visibly relaxed and smiled brightly, she looked to Fred for some help.

"Mum, now, before you go crazy planning anything, we haven't a clue when it will happen. Not any time too soon though, so please let my fiancé breath. I'd like to keep her in good shape, so she can marry me after all," Fred laughed.

…..

Fred and Hermione walked into The Corner Bistro and looked around a moment before finding the couple they were looking for. Fred squeezed her hand gently and she nodded her head resolutely before they walked to the back corner.

"Hello Aunt Linda, Uncle Keith," Hermione said tentatively.

"Oh, my sweet girl," Linda said and stood abruptly before hesitating.

Hermione made the decision for her and closed the gap, embracing the woman. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm so so sorry, please excuse me," Linda said sobbing loudly and rushed off to the restroom to try and compose herself.

Hermione looked from Fred to Keith a bit helplessly then turned and followed Linda without a word. Fred and Keith stood in the middle of the restaurant awkwardly for a few moments before Fred motioned to the table and they both sat.

"I need to apologize. I honestly had no idea what was happening with my son. How he could do that, and to Hermione, of all people. I'm still utterly at a loss here," Keith said quietly.

"Hermione is an amazing woman. I was ready to write you off completely, but she made me see that you and your wife have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. I am sorry for your loss of a son, however I cannot say that if given the chance I would not have killed him myself. But, what's done is done. At the end of the day, your son is gone, your entire world has flipped, I have a fiancé who can't sleep at night for the nightmares and my entire world is at war."

"That's another thing, I never thought magic could be real. What we saw is impossible, but we saw it all the same," Keith said, almost to himself. It was obvious that he was having trouble coming to terms with what was happening.

Hermione and Linda arrived back at the table just as the waitress came to check on them. They all ordered coffee, none seemed to have much of an appetite. The waitress left quickly, picking up on the tension at the table.

"This lunch is about a bit more than just forgiveness, although again, no one blames you." Hermione said as she was grasping Linda's hand.

"You have been exposed to magic, that's a big deal in our world. We come to you with an offer, we can take the memories away. We can make it so that you will remember only that there was a home invasion, that Nick was killed trying to save you," Fred continued.

"I'm going to tell you something that only one other person knows, I haven't even told Fred yet," Hermione took a deep breath and took Fred's hand in her free one. "At the beginning of the summer, I took all the memories of me from my parents minds, they have no idea I even exist. Our world is at war, it is very dangerous. You could be at risk simply because you know about Nick, know about magic."

"Normally, the Ministry would immediately modify your memory, our ministry has been heavily corrupted though. So we are coming to you to give you the choice. We can have you forget it all, or you can choose to remember, but I cannot impress upon you enough how important it is that you tell no one about magic or wizards." Fred said, though he kept glancing at Hermione.

"I don't want to remember any of it," Linda said with a broken voice.

"Are you certain, you can take some time to think it over," Hermione said gently.

"No, Hermione you are my best friend's daughter, I love you, think of you as family. I cannot start to apologize for what happened to you, I can only thank God that this beautiful young man, and the others got to you in time. In my head I understand it was my boy who helped in this whole thing, I understand that he was mistaken, brainwashed, whatever. He still did this to you, brought you to those people. In my heart though, he is still my little boy. As a mother, I will always need to protect him, even if I'm only protecting the memory of him, and I'm only protecting him in my own mind. I know it's selfish, and another thing I have no right asking your forgiveness for, but there it is."

"Do you feel the same?" Fred asked Keith.

"Yes, one day when you have children, I hope you will understand and truly forgive us," Keith said sadly.

"Very well, tomorrow afternoon, Tonks, er Dora will come to your house and take care of everything," Fred told them.

…..

"Thank you." Hermione said as Fred set a cup of tea down beside her. They had arrived back home and both had been quiet, knowing they needed to talk. Fred sat down next to her on the couch and she automatically snuggled into his side. Hermione had dropped a bit of a bombshell at lunch and Fred wanted to make sure she was alright.

"How are you, love? It's been a bit of a roller coater today." Fred said.

"Coaster, it's a roller coaster." Hermione said with a smile. She was reminded of the summer after fourth year, when Mr and Mrs Weasley took everyone to the muggle amusement park, Hermione and her parents had met them there. Sirius, who knew the Dursleys never did anything nice for Harry, wanted to try and give him a day to forget about everything with Cedric and Voldemort. He gave Mr Weasley the money and tagged along as Padfoot. Hermione smiled as she remembered how Mr. Weasley was more excited than the children. He had asked her father so many questions that day. "Do you remember the day we went to the amusement park?"

"Of course, George said I was a horrible wingman, I kept trying to run interference between our dads," Fred said with a smile. "He kept showing that muggle bird magic tricks. She gave him her phone number, but he never was able to call her."

"That's awful, poor girl. Thank you though, Dad really liked you, thought you were funny, of course."

"Can we talk about it?" Fred asked, sure she would know what he was talking about.

"I'd like that very much," Hermione told him.

She told him how she felt her parents were in danger, how she owled Remus, and asked him to help her. She explained that after talking about it they decided that sending them out of the country would be best, but Hermione knew they would never leave without her, she also wanted the death eaters to have no reason to question them about Harry Potter's muggle best friend. She told him how she had no idea where they were exactly, she didn't want to

know, but that Remus had a friend who kept an eye on them for her and got updates every few weeks. Fred took in all this information, never interrupted or questioned her while she was telling him.

"Well, what do you think? Am I a horrible, selfish person?" She asked, that's how she felt about it sometimes.

"Hardly. Hermione what you did was so incredibly selfless and brave. You did what you needed to do to keep them safe. Once this is all over, if you'd like, we can go down to Australia and find them, bring them home. I'd like to do that with you if that's alright."

"You're amazing. When did you become so serious and level headed?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"I can be serious when the situation warrants it, just never had so many serious situations before now. And I am definitely the levelheaded one, George is the nutter," Fred said as he pulled her into his lap.

"You're both nutters," She said and kissed him. She rather liked kissing Fred, she didn't have too much experience with boys.

Sure there was Viktor, he was very sweet, they still owled each other fairly frequently. She had even sent him one of the mirrors she'd charmed, knowing that letters would not be possible once they left on the hunt. As far as any sort of physical relationship between them though, they both realized after the first kiss, then the second to make sure, they were just not interested in each other that way.

With Fred however, things were totally different. Hermione thought she could spend days curled up with him. While they were living together on the mission they would spend hours together, just talking. There were many mornings she would wake up with a crick in her neck from falling asleep in some odd position while they talked the night away. Fred was the first person that Hermione felt entirely comfortable around, besides her parents and maybe Ginny. Even with Harry and Ron, her best friends, she sometimes felt self conscious after going off on a tangent about something she'd read. Fred understood her better, he did the same thing, he would start talking about a product idea or a prank and she could feel the excitement radiating off of him.

She loved that he felt so strongly about things. She knew that she had his attention when she spoke, he never glazed over like Ron did, or pretend to listen like Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione looked around the back garden and he to admit Molly had really done a great job, especially given Molly's limited time and resources. The patio was covered with streamers of purple and gold, as well as lanterns in the trees and hermione had even turned a few of the old crabapple trees gold for the occasion. The tables were laden with enough food for three armies, and several people were milling around filling plates and cups. After a bit of hesitation, Molly decided that waiting for Arthur was a bit of a lost cause and set about levitating an enormous cake in the shape of a golden snitch to one of the tables.

Harry was beaming at all the people who had come to celebrate his birthday, all of the effort that they had gone to, to make the day special for him. Hermione knew birthdays were a bit hard for him, never really being able to celebrate them because of the horrid treatment from his aunt and uncle. It was nice that no matter what else was happening, so many people made sure that Harry felt loved and welcome.

Just as the cake settled on the table, a silver weasel floated to the middle of the yard and announced the Arthur would be arriving shortly, and he would not be alone. Remus quickly took Dora's hand and went to Harry, who was standing with Hermione and Fred.

"It's best we were on our way, Harry. The ministry is not very pro werewolf at the moment," Remus told Harry as he wished him a happy birthday and shook his hand. "Hermione could I have a quick word?"

"Is everything alright? Besides the obvious?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure the next time I'll see you, we haven't decided yet if it will be wise to be at the wedding tomorrow." Remus knew they were leaving and that it could be at any time. "Please be safe, and this is the name and address of my friend, if anything should happen to me he will be able to connect you to your parents. Don't open it until you need it. He will ask you for the password, it is 'The Winter's Tale'.

I'd also like to give you this, it's all the notes we've taken about the box we recovered from Professor Bradbury. The mission may have been interrupted, but it is still very important that we figure it out. Maybe in your free time you can look over everything now that there has been a bit of time pass. Perhaps something will shake loose. Now, we must go."

"Of course, thank you for everything," Hermione said as she hugged him tightly. "Keep your mirror with you, I'll get in touch if I think of anything."

Just as she rejoined Harry and Fred she saw that Mr. Weasley was coming through the gate, he was joined by Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic. Harry had told her all about how he had wanted Harry to be the ministry's poster boy, and how he had declined a bit forcefully. Now, Scrimgeour was looking at Harry's cake with a raised eyebrow, before turning his attention to Harry.

"I can see that I'm gate-crashing a party so I'll be quick. I need just a few moments with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger," Scrimgeour said.

"And what exactly is this about, sir?" Arthur asked looking strained at the situation.

"I'm afraid I can't talk about that, if we could just go inside and get this done with I'll be on my way." It was obvious he didn't want to be here any more than anyone wanted him there.

Arthur led them into the sitting room and was effectively dismissed. Scrimgeour immediately got down to business, first he tried to separate the three of them. Harry quickly put a stop to that however, and Hermione was glad they were on the same page. She could tell he was fishing for information, and it was best for them to stay together as a united front. It was obvious Scrimgeour wanted to push it, but thought better of it in the end, he simply opened the briefcase he was carrying and set to work.

The party broke up soon after Scrimgeor left, the happy mood dissolved. Hermione sat out on the back lawn watching as the Weasley brothers set to work putting up tents for themselves, the Burrow was filled with people staying for the wedding.

"How is the scarring? Are the potions working for you?" Fleur asked in her heavy accent as she settled down next to Hermione and handed her a cup of tea.

"It doing very well, thank you," Hermione told her, speaking French. The two had settled in a sort of easy rhythm with each other since Hermione's attack. Hermione understood Fleur a bit more than the others, she had never really gotten along with the other girls her own age. She understood wanting to be accepted. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I am more than ready, yes. It will be nice to be away from all these people. I am happy to let Molly do as she wishes for the wedding, I just want to have Bill as my husband. The rest is just a party."

"That is an excellent way of seeing things. I really like that actually."

"Oui, it will be beautiful, of course. I will be beautiful, Bill will be beautiful. Our life will be beautiful, I will make sure of it."

"I have no doubts," Hermione said truthfully.

"How are you lovely ladies," Fred asked settling down next to Hermione.

"I was just thinking about the last time we were all here around a fire. Seems like years ago, not just weeks," Hermione said as she held out the copy of 'Beedle the Bard' she had gotten from Dumbledore. "Have you ever heard of this book?"

"Well, yes of course. Mum read them to us when we were small. Everyone knows them," Fred said as he took the book from her and looked it over, before handing it back. "That's what Dumbledore left for you? That's a bit odd."

"I suppose there's a reason, always seems to be with Dumbledore." She said. "Tell me your favorite."

"Probably Babbity, I always liked how she used her cleverness to outsmart the muggle king, I seem to have a soft spot for a clever witch," he said with a wink.

As he was telling Hermione and Fluer the story the others joined them. As if reading Hermione's mind, Bill and George brought a few arm loads of firewood with them and Charlie produced a bottle of firewhiskey and began passing it around as they built up a small fire.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers was always my favorite," Luna told everyone before going on and on about her father's theory of the Deathly Hallows.

Jake told them stories he'd listened as a boy in Georgia, while Fleur added some she heard growing up in France. Bill and Charlie told stories they learned while in Egypt and Romania. Harry, who never really had been told any bedtime stories, always being shooed away to his cupboard when Dudley was being put to bed just sat quietly and listened.

Around midnight Fleur stood and said that the girls needed to get their beauty sleep and warned the boys not to stay up much longer, she promised to enlist the help of Molly if anyone fell asleep during her wedding.

After a rather long goodnight kiss from Fred, Hermione made her way back to the bedroom she shared with Ginny. She readied herself for bed, though her thoughts kept returning to the notes Remus had given her before he left. A quick look over to Ginny told her that she was already fast asleep, a trait that Hermione envied in her friend, Ginny had always been able to put thing out of her mind enough to fall asleep instantly.

Taking the stack of parchment and her illuminated wand to her bed, Hermione settled in for a bit of reading. To be perfectly honest, ever since she had been kidnapped and tortured, Hermione had given very little thought to the mission she'd been set that had started all of this. Now that she was sufficiently mended, she dove right back in. The answer was there, somewhere, she just needed to look at things logically. She knew that Voldemort had made Horcruxes, more than any wizard before him had ever attempted. He always left them in significant places; his ancestor's home, the old cave he went to as a child, where he used his unknown magic to terrify the other children. Where would the others be and would that have anything to do with the box they had just found. So many questions, she just needed a few answers.

The next morning was a bright clear day, everything seemed perfect, and Hermione wanted to make sure it stayed that way for her new friend. It was a bit strange being such good friends with Fleur at first, but when Fred had finally fallen asleep after her attack the two witches began talking. Fleur had told Hermione that she was always a little jealous of her, which Hermione thought was just ridiculous. Fleur explained that she had expected Viktor to ask her to the Yule Ball, back during the Triwizard Tournament but he was much too wrapped up in Hermione to even pay her any attention, that was a first for Fleur. She also told her that when she first came to stay with the Weasley's, before Bill was attacked, Hermione fit so well in with the family and she just couldn't do anything right with them.

Fleur didn't have very many friends, especially not girlfriends. She really didn't know how to act around them so she came off as arrogant and snotty, which she wasn't. She just knew that she was beautiful, it was just a part of who she was, like Ginny knew she was a redhead or Hermione knew she was clever. It wasn't arrogance, it was fact, this tended to rub a lot of people the wrong way.

"May I please come out now?" Fleur yelled in French, poking her head out of her bedroom door. Hermione had made it clear that Fleur was to have a proper lie-in. Fleur knew Hermione would be close by to make sure she was relaxing.

"Yes, alright. Come on then. I've just run a bath for you, lavender. Soak for a bit while I go check on the boys," Hermione answered as she came out of the bathroom, she pecked her cheek in greeting and headed towards the stairs.

"Thank you so much, I don't think I would be able to relax if you weren't here to keep things moving smoothly, the Weasley's are known more for chaos," She whispered the last part as she headed into the bathroom.

"Hmmmm looking good, Weasley," Hermione murmured as she came up behind Fred who was fixing an arrangement of golden balloons.

"Wait until you see it set up, after the marquee goes up," Fred told her distractedly as he continued to work on the arrangement.

"I wasn't talking about the balloons, love," she said as she reached up on tip toes and kissed just behind his ear.

"You cheeky little witch, you," Fred said turning to face her.

"I've just come to check on you lot then I'm back up to get my hair and makeup done," Hermione said, laying her head on his chest. She was going to miss this, so much. After tomorrow she wouldn't be able to lay her head on his chest, or breath in the wonderful scent that was so distinctly Fred.

"Well I think you look beautiful just the way you are. Perfect in fact," Fred said holding her tight. At the moment she was dressed again in his old Quidditch jersey and a pair of black leggings, her hair was up in a messy topknot with her wand poked through like a hair stick again. She rolled her eyes and reached up to give him a quick kiss the bounced off to check on the rest of the guys.

Bill, Arthur, Ron, Harry, Charlie and Jake has just finished setting up the marquee and were standing around talking.

"That looks wonderful guys! Can I help with anything before I check on Molly and Mrs. Delacour?" Hermione asked.

"We're alright, boss. Just need to put up the chairs," Jake said, patting her on top of her head.

"Alright, you lot still need to get dressed and get your pictures done. Harry, I put the polyjuice and hair next to your dress robes." Hermione said as she swatted Jakes hand away.

"Look, here come Fergus and Oliver. More help Mione, see. Go get even prettier!" Charlie said as he took her shoulder and guided her back to the house. She waved a quick hello to Oliver and his brother. Fergus had been in Bills year at school and they were close friends, he was one of Bill's groomsmen with Charlie, with Arthur being his best man.

Back in the house Hermione checked with the two mothers to see if they needed any help, which they didn't and shooed her upstairs. She hit the landing just as Fleur was exiting the bathroom.

"Nice meeting you here again," Hermione giggled as she looped her arm through Fleurs. "What do you say we get all dolled up?"

"Sounds magnificent," Fleur said.

They went into the bedroom that was being used as a dressing room, Molly had shrunk the furniture and moved a few vanities and chairs in. The dresses were all hanging along one wall. The door opened and Molly and Mrs Delacour came in with trays of fresh fruits and cheeses and champagne levitating behind them. Ginny and Gabrielle were already sitting in the chairs in the room. The girls had a lovely time, nibbling and gossiping and laughing.

Everything was going perfectly, the ceremony was so moving, the marquee was decorated beautifully. As Bill and Fleur became Mr. And Mrs. Weasley the golden balloons Fred was working on earlier burst into bells and birds of paradise, it was incredible. The first dance was a sweet slow song that Hermione had never heard before, halfway through the song Hermione and Arthur, Gabrielle and Charlie, and Ginny and Fergus joined the newlyweds.

Hermione had very little chance of sitting most of the night, Fred quickly claimed the next dance, saying he had to get away from the veela cousins, which Hermione was only too happy to oblige. Next Jake swooped in and asked to cut in, then George. Hermione had been keeping her eye out for Harry and Ron as well. Ron hadn't left Luna's side all night and she was easy enough to spot in her bright yellow dress robes. Harry, who had been brooding since the night before was sitting at a table with Fred's horrible great-aunt and an older wizard she didn't recognise.

Just as she had gotten a small break and made her way to the refreshment table, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised to see Viktor standing in front of her. He asked her to dance and they caught up a bit as the song played. Just as the song was about to finish, Fred asked to cut it, rather forcefully. Hermione thanked Viktor for the dance and promised to talk to him again soon.

"And just what exactly was that all about?" Hermione asked, slightly amused at Fred's obvious jealousy.

"Haven't a clue what you mean love, I just wanted a dance with my fiancé. You know, the woman who promised to spend the rest of her life with me," Fred said with a shrug.

"Uh huh, is that all. Good to know. Also, a good thing to know, do you see that beautiful witch right there, standing with Viktor? That's his wife, they got married a month ago. Another good thing to know, if you act like a prat to the woman who has promised to spend the rest of her life with you, she will think up new and creative ways for you to apologise. Most popular are back rubs, sugar quills and new books," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Alright, I'm a prat for sure. I'm allowed to be a bit jealous, I mean have you seen you, you're a bloody vision. The most beautiful witch here, and that's saying something with the number of veelas here tonight. Besides, it's Viktor bloody Krum, an international Quidditch player, champion in the Triwizard Tournament, not to mention your first kiss."

"Viktor Krum may have been my first kiss, but you Fred Weasley will be my last. Don't forget that I love you," Hermione told him seriously.

"I love you, too," Fred said as he bent down to kiss her gently.

One instant everything was perfect, and then it all changed. A silver lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice echoed the warning, the ministry had fallen, Scrimgeour was dead, it had started.

"You have to go, love. Write to me in the journal when you're safe. I love you," Fred yelled over the panicked voices all around.

Everything was chaos, Jake had grabbed Ginny, she was still sending hex after hex at the death eaters who had arrived. Fleur looked truly terrifying as the veela in her shined through her eyes as she stood next to Bill. Ron pushed Luna at Charlie who was trying to help Jake contain Ginny. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and searched the room for Harry. She saw him as he was in the process of changing back into Harry, he had an arm around Gabrielle, sending shields and stunners as he managed to make his way to Fred. Fred pointed to Hermione and Ron and yelled something to Harry that Hermione couldn't make out, but then she had Harry's hand in her free hand. She caught Fred's eye for a moment, she mouthed the words 'stay safe' and he told her he loved her and then she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione thought of Tottenham Court Road, she had just been telling the others about going there as a child with her parents,the night before. When she opened her eyes they were there. Quickly she began steering the boys to the nearest alley where they could change into muggle clothes.

"We need to get back, what about everyone still at the party, they could be in trouble," Harry said quickly as he took the jeans Hermione handed him without question.

"We can't, Harry, they're after you remember," Hermione said rummaging in her bag for Ron's clothes.

"But Luna-" Ron started before Hermione cut him off.

"Is just fine. Charlie and Jake were in charge of getting them to your Aunt Muriels if anything happened. It's been planned for weeks now. Just please, get changed. I don't like being out in the open for so long."

"Wait, why do you have our clothes?" Harry asked finally thinking in the present.

"I told you, it's all been planned for weeks," Hermione told them patiently.

Once they had all changed and got sorted, Hermione began searching her mind for somewhere to go. They had spent so much time worrying with getting away from Mrs. Weasley that they spent very little time thinking of where they would be getting away to. They could go to her parents house. It was still empty at the moment but she thought it would be the first place the Death Eaters would look for them. She wished she knew the Fidelius Charm but she hadn't studied that in all her recent research.

"Let's go in here." she pointed to an open cafe, they could at least figure out the next step.

"D'ya think Voldemort was there? At the Burrow?" Harry asked uneasily.

"I didn't see him, I think he wouldn't put himself at risk like that," Hermione said, picking up on the guilt radiating off Harry at that moment.

Then all hell broke loose once again, Death Eaters appeared in the cafe and the trio was lucky to survive it. Once again, Hermione was forced to make a snap judgment and apparated them all back to Grimmauld Place. She had been thinking about the Fidelius Charm and that was were they ended up.

After dealing with the enchantments set to keep Snape away and receiving a message from Mr. Weasley on everyone safety the trio set about trying to make a plan. Harry who was recovering from his latest vision from Voldemort suggested getting some sleep and starting fresh in the morning. Ron began putting together a makeshift bed for them while Hermione decided to have a look around the library.

Hermione sat her bag down at a table and reached into it, pulling out the notes on the box. She had fallen asleep the night before reading and hadn't had another chance to finish reading them. Bill had been able to open the box, though there was nothing inside it. The interior of the box had an inscription that covered every inch. Bill noted that the inscription looked familiar, though it was in a language that he didn't know, interesting since Bill could read a great deal of different languages.

There was a picture of the text engraved inside the box and Hermione looked at it closely. The print was tiny, so small that it looked as if there were only thin lines going around the surface, it wasn't until the wizarding photograph zoomed in considerably that it was apparent that the lines were indeed words. Going back to Bill's notes, Hermione saw that he had written down a few lines of the text. She was surprised to note that it looked familiar to her, she'd seen this language before but couldn't immediately place it. Growing frustrated, Hermione put the notes down and stood up to stretch out her aching back, it was hard to believe that only that morning she had woken up happy and excited for her friend's wedding, it seemed ages ago.

Often times when Hermione was especially stressed out by something she would stop focusing on said problem and think about something else. She would start an essay for a different class or read a completely non related book. Usually this worked by giving her brain a chance to catch up with all the things that were troubling her. Figuring it was worth a shot she stood and began looking at the books stacked on the floor to ceiling shelves.

There were many books on the shelves, as well as small pieces of art and photographs interspersed. One of the photos jumped out at Hermione and she gasped out loud. Digging through her bag she pulled out her two way mirror and said the name Remus Lupin clearly.

"Hermione? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" Remus said moments later as he looked at her in the mirror.

"H. P. Lovecraft, was he a wizard?" Hermione asked without preamble.

"I don't believe he was, why do you ask?"

"There's a photo of him here in the Black's library. He's standing with a man who looks a lot like Sirius."

"His grandfather perhaps, it makes no sense that any member of the Black family would be consorting with a muggle, no less an American muggle. Why are you asking about all of this?"

"What if the box isn't really a box? What if the text inside is really a book. What if Lovecraft wasn't nearly as muggle as we think. Could there be anything to the Necronomicon?" Hermione asked, more thinking out loud than anything.

"Those are some interesting questions. I'll speak with Bill and brush up on my Lovecraft. Now tell me, how are you all, did anything happen once you left the Burrow?" Remus asked.

"We made it out fine, we were in muggle London and then there were Death Eaters. I have no idea how they found us so quickly. We're safe now," Hermione told him.

"At Grimmauld, just be careful, I don't know why Snape hasn't turned up there, but he does have access. Stay ready to leave at a moments notice. Please remember that we are here if you need anything. All of the Weasleys made it to Muriels, I believe they are planning on staying there for the time being. I'll be stopping by tomorrow, I'll let Fred know you are safe. We should keep communication to a minimum for now, however."

"I agree, I'll get a hold of someone if anything happens. Stay safe."

Several days later Hermione was in the kitchen going over plans for breaking into the Ministry of Magic. they had found out from Mundungus Fletcher that Umbridge was now in possession of the true locket horcrux and were planning to infiltrate to get it back. Kreacher who had been more friendly as of late to the trio was busying himself with supper when Hermione had an idea.

"Kreacher, could I ask you a question?"

"Kreacher has been instructed by the young master to help the mud-muggleborn in any way," Kreacher said not looking up from the pot of soup he was preparing.

"Right, this photo here," Hermione said showing him the picture of who she believed to be Arcturus Black and Lovecraft. "Did you ever meet this man?"

"Kreacher was just a young elf when that man came to stay. He was a strange man, Kreacher's mother told him to stay hidden when the man was here. But Kreacher saw, saw the way the man lurked around making promises. That book was bad, much like Master Regulus' locket. Kreacher stayed away from that book. Then the man was gone, and Kreacher was happy, but the book stayed here. Until one day it was gone too, that was when Master Regulus was just taking up with The Dark Lord. Kreacher does not ask questions."

"Thank you, Kreacher, that was very helpful," Hermione said already deep in thought. Could it really be real? And more importantly, what exactly did that book do?


End file.
